Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story
by Team Biohazard
Summary: A post Outbreak story by Team Boihazard. KevinAlyssa, DavidYoko, and GeorgeCindy romance. Last chapter is a special message for our faithful readers.
1. Reunion Pt I

Sweetboxer and Sylphstarwind enter, dressed as Umbrella scientists, together they say: WE DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL!

SB: Say otherwise and I will kick you IN THE FACE.

SSW: This is a joint fanfic between me, sylphstarwind, and Sweetboxer. I do the typing and some of the ideas, and he gives me more ideas. He does much of the "human relations" stuff.

SB: True dat! I leave zombie relations to starwind over myah, since she still owns the games.

SSW: _(Gasps) _OH (Bleep) Sweetboxer look out! ZOMBIE! _(Shoots figure heading toward Sweetboxer in the knee!)_

SB: That was my sister, but other than that, good shot! Ahem! The chapters of this fic are to be seperated into halves from now on. For all you readers with a short attention span, that means LESS READING!

SSW: The fanfic is about the lives of the survivors from Resident Evil Outbreak, and is a sequel to the Outbreak Chronicles, the fanfic by me. How did everyone turn out as a result of that nightmare? Did any of them hook up? Plus, the gang gets back together to infiltrate an Umbrella lab.

**Reunion Part I**

"Dammit, Kevin, you left the seat up again!" Alyssa growled from the bathroom.

"Sorry, Alyssa. You know I forget that stuff," Kevin replied. He was sitting in Alyssa's bedroom, watching TV. On the nightstand was a vase of flowers that he had brought her last night.

A few minutes later, Alyssa came back out and sat beside Kevin on the bed.

He turned to her for a kiss, then stopped. "Is something the matter?" the cop asked, looking into her eyes.

She didn't say anything.

"Alyssa," Kevin said sternly.

She sighed. "Someone contacted me today. About the incident."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, and his mouth pulled down into a deep frown. They referred to the tragedy in Raccoon City simply as "the incident."

&&&&&

Mark sat on the couch, staring at the TV, which wasn't on. The house was so empty without them, and it had been that way for the past few months. He was losing hope that they were even alive.

The phone rang. He wondered if there was any point in answering it; it was probably another bill collector or something depressing like that. On the third ring, Mark dragged himself off the couch and went to the end table in the corner.

"Hello?" he said in a low voice. If it was some recording from MCI…

"Good evening, Mr. Wilkins. I can help you find your family," a deep, cultured voice on the other end said.

&&&&&

"But, baby, I can change!" Jim pleaded. All he got in response was a click.

"Dammit!" He slammed the phone back in the cradle. He started stomping to the living room when the phone rang again. He got a hopeful look on his face and walked back over.

"Babe, I'm so glad you called back," he said as soon as he picked up.

"This isn't Ana, I'm afraid," an amused voice said on the other end. "Mr. Chapman, would you like to make a lot of money in a very short period of time?"

&&&&&

Yoko stood in the kitchen, trying to cook. She'd gotten better since she started living with David, but she still had to watch it or else she'd burn something. After she put the lasagna in the oven, she poured herself a glass of iced tea and sat down at the small, round table. She took a sip, then flipped a few pages into the latest romance novel she was reading. She didn't read much, just when she was waiting on something, or she didn't feel like doing something else.

David would be home soon. After the outbreak, Yoko had come to stay with David, and still hadn't left. They were living together now.

He went out for his plumbing job, while she tried to hack into Umbrella files to prove that the corporation had been committing crimes against nature and their fellow man. It was slow going; there was a lot of protection. She still hadn't gotten through, but she would get it eventually.

Half an hour later, David King came through the front door of the apartment. He put his toolkit down by the door and went into the kitchen.

"What're you cooking? It smells good," he said in his gruff voice, sitting at the table.

"Lasagna. It should be done soon," Yoko replied. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." He was silent for almost a full minute. Then, "Erm, some guy came up to me in the parking lot."

"Really? That's odd," Yoko commented, slipping on an oven mitt.

"Yeah. He asked me about the outbreak."

&&&&&

George peered into the microscope to see that the samples were reacting. Daylight had finally been duplicated! George smiled, patting the chemical incubator next to him. He triumphantly marked the formula down on a sheet of paper, then got up to look for Cindy so he could tell her of his accomplishment. He nearly ran straight into her in the doorway at the top of the basement stairs, stopping on his heels.

"Cindy! I--"

"Tell me in a second; there's someone at the door to see us," Cindy said.

"Alright," George said, sighing. He followed Cindy up the stairs and out of the basement. They walked to the front door together. Cindy opened the door, and there stood a tall man, a little past his prime in age. He was tall and thin, with graying brown hair and a trench coat. He smiled when the door opened.

"Hello. I'm Trent. May I ask you a few questions about what happened in Raccoon City?"

&&&&&

"Why the hell did this Trent guy have to have us meet him in another fucking town? Why couldn't he just use a hotel near our house?" Kevin grumbled. He peered through the windshield, the sudden downpour making it difficult to navigate. That, and the fact that they were lost.

"More importantly, why am I stuck with someone who refuses to make turns when I tell him to?" Alyssa retorted.

"Don't pretend to know where we're going, dammit," Kevin replied. "We definitely didn't need to take a right back there."

"Idiot," Alyssa said under her breath.

"Aw, you know you at the end of the day you'd rather be stuck with me anyhow," Kevin said.

"Shut up and drive. I knew we should've taken separate cars. Then I could've left your ass behind at the first wrong turn," Alyssa snapped, but she was smiling. "Wait, is that it?" she asked abruptly, staring at the abandoned Holiday Inn on their right.

"Nah, it can't be," Kevin said, but he stopped on the side of the road anyway.

"The address matches. What the hell, he wants us to meet him in _there?_" Alyssa muttered, looking down at the slip of paper with the address and contact number were.

Kevin sighed and parked in a spot near the building. Alyssa looked out at the torrents from heaven apprehensively, putting a hand up to her hair. She was wearing a white dress, too. And no jacket.

_Perfect, _she thought to herself. She looked over at Kevin.

Kevin looked back at her, raising an eyebrow. "What? You need help?"

"Oh yes. Please, help me. I'm going to get all wet unless you cover me with your big, broad, manly shoulders," she said, her voice turning pleading. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you serious?" he asked. His eyes mimicked those of a puppy who was vigorously wagging its tail.

"Yes! I'm wearing a black bra under this!" she cried.

Kevin smiled, glad that she was finally getting a little more cuddly. He got out and went to her side of the door. Alyssa jumped out, and he put an arm around her with her inside his jacket. He shut the door, then they took a mad dash for the hotel.

The doors creaked as Kevin pushed them open. They stepped into the lobby. The lights were out, as would be expected in an abandoned building, but there were perhaps fifty lit candles of various sizes all around the room. It seemed remotely like some Wiccan ritual, with all the candles. Alyssa felt like she was going to play "Light as a feather, stiff as a board" or something.

To Alyssa's surprise, there were familiar faces in the room. Mark, Cindy, and George were sitting in chairs against the wall.

"We thought you might be here, after we saw Mark," George said. He was holding hands with Cindy.

"Alyssa, your hair looks great!" Cindy exclaimed. She was referring to the new style, which was shorter and curlier than before. "And Kevin... I didn't know you two were still... in touch."

Alyssa and Kevin became aware that his hand was still around her waist, and she blushed. She quickly stepped away from him, arms crossed.

"Mark, man, why didn't you tell me about Trent? After all, we see each other weekly at the NRA," Kevin said.

Mark looked away. "I didn't want to involve you and Alyssa in my family affairs, since you were finally happy together."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, concerned.

"Trent should explain, once he shows up," Mark replied.

Kevin wanted to push him for answers, but he thought this might be a touchy subject. It was best to wait, so he shut up for now.

&&&&&

They all looked up about ten minutes later, when the doors opened again. They'd been expecting Trent at any moment now, but instead, Jim strolled in.

"Dammit! That rain came outta nowhere," he complained.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Alyssa muttered. Jim went and sat in another chair, nearby.

"I didn't know y'all were gonna be here. Did he offer you guys money, too?" he asked.

"What money?" Alyssa asked. Was Trent holding out on her?

"Shh," Kevin said quietly. "It's not important, Alyssa."

"The hell it's not!" she whispered back, loudly. She turned back to Jim and said sharply, "Hey! Whaddaya mean, money?"

Jim realized that mentioning it in the first place was a bad idea. Besides the fact that he might have to share the reward now, he also had to talk to this bitch. And she looked _pissed.  
_

"So... you ain't gettin' paid?" he asked cautiously. He _could _ignore her and cut this conversation off, but he knew that would just make things worse.

"Obviously not! But you are?" Alyssa snapped.

"Whoa, it wasn't my idea not to pay you. If you've got a problem, take it up with this Trent guy!" he cried.

"You bet I will!" she retorted, and sat back in her chair. Her right eye was twitching and she was breathing heavily.

_Well, they say reporters are greedy bastards, and there's your proof, _Jim thought to himself. _Mention a little moolah and they go nuts..._

**End of Reunion Part I**

SB: (Falls asleep hunched over writing desk)


	2. Reunion Pt II

SB: (Wakes up, startled) Oh! You're still reading this? Well thank you! Oh! And we don't own Resident Evil

**Reunion Part II**

David stepped out of his car and looked up at the sky. The rain had finally stopped.

He walked around the front of the car while looking at the vehicles in the parking lot. There were four extra cars here, and Trent hadn't mentioned anything about other people at this meeting. David immediately grew suspicious. Then he thought of why he was here - the outbreak. Maybe this was a trap, set up by Umbrella, to catch the survivors and shut them up for good.

Yoko was already walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Yoko, wait," he called. She stopped and looked back, a curious look on her face. David caught up to her.

"This might be a trap. I'll go in first, and you follow after thirty seconds. If anything goes wrong, I want you to run to the car and get out of here," he said, handing her the keys.

She nodded, although she looked confused, and took the keys. She waited at the curb while he approached the building and went inside. After counting to thirty, she followed.

David looked around cautiously once he stepped inside, seeing that the other six survivors were here, but no one else. Still, he didn't feel quite at ease. He turned around to see Yoko coming up to the doors. After she entered, they walked together to a pair of seats and sat down.

&&&&&

_  
How cute,_ Cindy thought. _And they don't even seem to know that they care about each other. _She elbowed George in the ribs and whispered, "I told you so. You owe me five bucks."

"What? That bet _must've_ expired. It's been months since we made it, Cindy," he whispered back.

"No way. We haven't seen them in months, so of course we couldn't end it before. Now fork over the cash, honey," she answered.

George sighed, and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Then he took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Cindy. She pocketed it.

&&&&&

David stayed alert, just in case something happened. He looked over at Jim to catch an incredibly stupid look on the man's face. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish, like he was speechless from what he'd just seen. David wondered what that could be, and realized that it might have been him arriving with Yoko.

"Don't say a word," he growled. "I'm not in the mood."

Jim just continued gaping at them.

Yoko watched the exchange and asked, "What is it, David?"

He looked over at her and replied, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jim wasn't just surprised by the fact that David had walked in with Yoko. He was also shocked by her drastic change in appearance.

David didn't look much different - his hair and face were the same. His clothes were different, though. He was wearing a black wife beater and black jeans, with the same wooden sun pendant that he had in Raccoon City. Jim wondered if that necklace was lucky or something.

But Yoko... Damn was the only word that came to Jim's mind. She looked totally different. Her hair was longer now, reaching down past her shoulder blades, and she had bangs that were parted to the left side of her face. She was wearing some pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow, and a pale green summer dress that came halfway down her thighs. She seemed much more confident now.

_If King _is_ with her, _Jim thought to himself, _he won the fucking Asian lottery._

At that point, Trent strolled in the front doors.

"Finally!" Jim said, although he hadn't been waiting nearly as long as the first one to arrive.

Trent smiled. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting; I wanted everyone to arrive before I came in. I hope your trips were pleasant."

"Of course it was," Alyssa said sarcastically, sneering at Kevin.

"It would have been nicer without your bitching, that's for sure," Kevin grumbled.

Trent just looked amused at this exchange. And he said, "Shall we discuss the matter at hand?"

"Yeah, let's," Alyssa said, sounding angry again. "Why don't you tell us why one of us is getting paid, while the rest are doing this for free?"

"More importantly, what are we not getting paid _for_?" Kevin added. George nodded in agreement.

"Let us move to a more comfortable spot to discuss everything," Trent said. "Besides, the roof here is unstable."

The survivors looked at each other, realizing that they could've been crushed the whole time they were sitting there, and thinking that Trent spoke too non-chalantly about it. Then they followed him into a short hallway. Alyssa stopped and looked up when there was a groaning sound over her head; Kevin stopped, too, and looked back at her. Suddenly, a chunk of the ceiling fell, straight for Alyssa's head. Luckily, Kevin pushed her out of the way just in time. The hunk of concrete fell on the floor between them.

"Unstable," Trent said lightly. Kevin glared at him. _We could've been killed! Does he even care if we live or die? _he thought angrily.

"That was close," he said, taking a step towards Alyssa. As he walked under the hole in the roof, several gallons of water fell through onto his head. He stood there, sopping wet, feeling very stupid.

"Thanks," Alyssa said, but she was laughing her head off. Yoko was giggling a little, too. Alyssa coughed after a almost a minute of insane laughter and apologized.

"I'm sorry. That was really nice of you. It's just that you looked so hilarious," she said.

Kevin scowled at her, then he wiped some water off his face and flicked it at her.

"Okay, that's just crossing the line," Alyssa said.

"Well then, this is definitely crossing the line," Kevin replied, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her.

"Oh come on! You're soaking wet, for Christ's sake!" she cried, chuckling. "Kevin, people are watching!"

"I don't give a damn," he said, and kissed her again.

_They're always either fighting or flirting, _Cindy thought wonderingly. _Do they do anything else?_

_  
_"I will _never_ understand those two. A minute ago, they were ready to tear out each other's throats. Now, they're sucking faces and giggling," Jim muttered.

"Amen," George replied. He turned around to see that Trent had gone ahead without them. "Not a patient man," he observed.

David grabbed Yoko's wrist, gently but firmly. "Come on," he said quietly, sounding mildly embarrassed. Yoko took one last look at the couple, then went down the hall with him. Soon after, Kevin and Alyssa finished their little love moment and followed. The rest went, too, since the show was over.

When David walked in with Yoko, he saw that Trent was sitting at the far end of one of the long tables, waiting patiently.

"Why did you bring her with you, may I ask? Why not just come by yourself?" Trent asked abruptly. He still sounded amused.

"That's not why we're here, is it? And if it's not, then what is? Tell us, now," Kevin demanded. He and Alyssa had just walked in.

David's cheeks reddened slightly as he realized he was still holding Yoko's hand. At the same time, Yoko blushed deeply and she looked down at her shoes. David quickly let go of her hand. When had they held hands anyway? David distinctly remembered grabbing her wrist. Maybe when she'd slowed down, he'd shifted his grip to her hand. _Or maybe you just wanted to?I bet you enjoy touching her as much as you like looking at her. I bet you already want to do it again. You're probably planning it right now..._ 'Shut up' he silently told himself.

Trent smiled at the exchange between the couple, but it was a smile that said he found it funny, not sweet. He cleared his throat and spoke:

"As you all know, there was an outbreak in Raccoon City, probably caused by infected rats that carried the T-virus in their bodies. A majority of the city's population died, only to rise again as decaying virus carriers. The only instinct that these creatures had was to feed, and when they did so, they turned the victim into one of them. There were some survivors, mainly those who had weapons on hand, and eight in particular have caught Umbrella's eye. These eight consist of: Kevin Ryman, a former member of the Raccoon Police force. Alyssa Ashcroft, a former reporter for the local newspaper. David King, an ex-convict turned plumber..."

At this, David glanced at Yoko worriedly. Could she trust him, if she knew about his past? Damn, he should have told her himself, not let her hear it from this smug bastard.

Trent continued, "...Yoko Suzuki, a college student that was working for Umbrella as a hacker. George Hamilton, who used to be a doctor at one of Raccoon's hospitals. Cindy Lennox, a former waitress at J's Bar, who is also skilled in the use of medicinal herbs. Jim Chapman, a former employee for Raccoon's subway. And lastly, Mark Wilkins, a Vietnam veteran who used to work in one of Raccoon's businesses as a security guard. None of these people had more of a chance at survival than everyone else in the doomed city, and yet they all escaped mostly unharmed. They even procured a serum called 'Daylight' that destroyed the virus within their bodies."

"Yeah, we were there. We know what happened," Alyssa said, rolling her eyes.

Trent ignored her and continued. "At first, Umbrella wanted to capture the eight survivors and test them for their reactions to the serum. But, the project was cancelled for two reasons. One, Umbrella's finances had taken a blow from STARS' allegations. Even though the corporation did their best to cover it up, and most people didn't believe the STARS, there was still a negative impact on sales. People didn't trust Umbrella as much as they used to.

"The second reason is that Umbrella has another project that takes precedent. They captured a young male that has a natural immunity to the virus, and they wish to experiment on him. The boy's name is Alexander Wilkins, and he is being held in a facility in a small town called Denneville." Trent was quiet for a moment, maybe allowing everyone to absorb the information. Mark got more than a few looks of pity. Alyssa turned a bit red in the cheeks, since she'd been so preoccupied with money, rather than the moral issues.

"And what happened to Greg and Mary Ellen?" Mark asked quietly. His head was down, and his voice was hoarse.

"Your wife was, unfortunately, killed," Trent replied, although he didn't sound sad at all. "Most likely, she died while trying to protect her children from infected dobermans. When an Umbrella team went through, before the missiles hit, they found the children hiding in a building near her corpse. The older child, Alex, had bite wounds from one of the infected, but he didn't seem to be infected himself. His wound had clotted and scabbed, which meant that he wasn't turning, although he'd been bitten over an hour before they found him. Umbrella took both of the children to study them, in case the immunity was genetic."

"And how have they been treated?" Mark asked, although he thought he knew the answer. Umbrella used people as unwilling guinea pigs - they couldn't be very nice.

"Most of the Umbrella employees are ruthless. They probably treat your children as they would lab rats," Trent replied. "They'll do whatever it takes to get a breakthrough."

Mark put his head in his hands and groaned. Cindy patted him on the back, saying, "Be strong, for your kids. I'm sure they'll be alright"

"Yeah, I raised 'em to be tough. They'll get through this," he answered.

"We _must_ stop Umbrella's experiments. Not only because Mr. Wilkins has a personal stake in this, but because Umbrella could create a concious weapon, more powerful than anything we've seen so far," Trent said. Finally, he was showing a little passion in this. He really seemed to think that Umbrella gaining more power was unacceptable.

"Much like in Raccoon, there will be another leak in Denneville, except this one will be staged. Umbrella is using it to gather more information on the virus and the BOWs," Trent explained. "You will each go in under different aliases, meeting at a restaurant called The Palace. I warn you, there will be several spies from rival companies throughout the city, meant to collect data during the outbreak. And one of them will be in The Palace at the time of the outbreak. That's what the aliases are for. I have been unable to learn the identity of the spy, so I cannot tell you who it is. All I can say is this: be careful. Keep true to your aliases at all times, unless you are absolutely sure that no one else is around. Now, here are your false IDs." He passed around driver's licenses to each of them.

"Yoko's last name is the same as mine. Are we siblings or something?" David asked, looking at Yoko's card while he passed it to her.

"No, you two are newlyweds. I thought that you might be more comfortable that way," Trent said, sounding amused again. David now wished he hadn't asked in the first place.

Trent continued, "You two are visiting Mr. Hamilton and Miss Lennox," He passed around some notes, each person getting about two pages. "That's your backstory. Mr. Hamilton and Miss Lennox, you two are dating, and you're in Denneville, looking for a place to start a restaurant. You've known Miss Suzuki and Mr. King for several years. Mr. Chapman and Mr. Wilkins, you two are FBI agents searching for a girl named Sherry Birkin, who was last seem at The Palace." Trent gave them a pair of badges and ID cards.

"Mr. Ryman and Miss Ashcroft, you are an estranged married couple that is trying to rekindle your marriage. You are on a date, trying to find that 'spark' again, and you are speaking to a marriage counseler in Denneville. But, you often argue, because you irritate each other so much," Trent finished.

"Daaaaamn, that's a tough act," Jim commented. Everyone, except Kevin, Alyssa, and Trent, chuckled at that.

"Are you all willing to take on this mission?" Trent asked.

"Wait a minute. Look, I wanna save Mark's kids and all, but I'd be risking my own neck here. And I'm not going to go back into ZombieLand without a little extra 'incentive', you know what I'm sayin'?" she asked. Kevin gave her a look, but she kept staring at Trent.

"Understandable. The events in Raccoon City must have been quite traumatic. I'm offering each of you ten thousand dollars, in cash, upon completion of the mission," Trent said.

Alyssa's eyes lit up, and Jim whistled. They all agreed to go.

"Good. Now onto the details. You will be at The Palace at seven o'clock, on November seventeenth. The outbreak should occur soon after that. Once you get out of the building, you need to go down Main Street, turning onto Victor Road. Try to take the alleys rather than the main roads, and avoid crossing through the park. Also, there is a weapons cache in the city. The details are in your papers," Trent said. He handed a small map to David, and a map to Alyssa. "Since you are visiting the town, it would be natural for you to have maps. Now, along Victor Road, you'll come to a blockade and some police officers. They will take you and the other survivors to the hospital. This is all police procedure during an emergency. The Umbrella laboratory is under the hospital, and you can take the elevator down. The spies will already have hacked through the codes. Go into the labs, rescue Alexander and Gregory Wilkins, and get out. The children will be on floor B2, in room number twenty-three. All that's written on your papers. And lastly, it's likely that the spy will detonate the labs once he has collected what he needs. So you should eliminate the spy, if you are able to find out who he is. If you can't, you should get out as soon as possible. Once you are finished, you should set the labs to detonate yourselves," Trent finished.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Ryman - I know you won't listen to me, but you don't need to bring your gun," he added. "At least keep it hidden, for the sake of your alias."

&&&&&

David tried to concentrate on the road, but he didn't miss the fact that Yoko kept glancing at him. He knew what she'd want to talk about.

"Look, Yoko. During the outbreak, you told us about your past, even though it might have been painful, and you risked losing our trust. That took guts. I should've returned the favor. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before...," he began.

"It's alright. I understand. Besides, the past is the past. It doesn't affect us here and now," she replied.

David internally sighed in relief. She wasn't pissed, and she wasn't afraid.

He said, "I killed someone." He paused for a moment. "I lived next door to this middle-aged guy. He seemed nice enough - not too nosy, but not unfriendly, either. But I noticed that a lot of kids went to his house, for a single, childless guy. One day, a little girl stopped at my house on her way to his place. She asked me - no, begged me - for help. Her name was Jenny. Or was it Jessica? God, I can't even remember anymore. Anway, she needed my help. She said that the man was doing bad things to her and the other kids. She refused to say what, exactly. And then she left. I was pretty shaken up by what she said, but I wasn't sure what to do. I thought it over for a few days. Should I confront my neighbor? Should I go to the police and have them investigate it? Turns out, I couldn't do anything. Because she was found, dead, on her doorstep before I made up my mind." David stopped at this point and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He sighed, closed his eyes, and raked his fingers through his hair. Then he continued.

"When I saw the story on the news, I felt so guilty. If I had only acted a little sooner, she could've lived. I figured that the guy found out that she was talking, and killed her to keep her quiet. The police did some tests on the girl's body, and it turned out that she'd been raped before she died. But, they couldn't figure out who had done it to her. They kept trying to pin it on the parents. That's what they always do... Dumbasses. Anyway, when I found out what that guy had been doing to those kids... I just lost it. I went over to his house, not even picking up a weapon or anything, and I pounded on the front door. As soon as he opened it, I shoved him inside and started beating him to death with both fists. I think I strangled him for a while after that. I don't remember that clearly, I was so fuckin' pissed."

Yoko was staring at him, wide-eyed now. _Yeah, I thought you might feel different after you heard the details, _David thought.

She was shocked by the story. She'd never have imagined something like that happening to David. But, she didn't hold it against him. She thought she saw tears in his eyes, but she must've imagined it. Still, she thought he might need some reassurance. She reached out, held him by the shoulders, and pulled him close for a hug.

"Thanks. I owe you one of these," he muttered in his usual tone, not really realizing what he was saying.

"Well, we're both former criminals. At least I finally found something I have in common with you," Yoko said. Her smile wasn't exactly happy, but it wasn't quite sad, either.

After a little while, she settled back in her seat and David pulled away from the curb, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

&&&&& End of Chapter &&&&&

SB: End of Chappy 1! Finally:

SSW: yeah!

SB:** WE DID IT! BOOYAH!**

SSW:** WHEE! WE KICK ASS!**

SB: **YEAH! I feel so cool!**

SSW: **HA HA yeah...word! Leave a review, It makes us happy!**


	3. Deja Vu Pt I

Disclaimer: We do not own Resident Evil. Or "End of the World," by Skeeter Davis.

SSW: YAY! The Albert Wesker Fanclub actually sent me a signed photo! Now I can add it to all my other Wesker paraphernalia!

(The real SSW: You damned liar! That's not me! The AWF doesn't read my mail anymore, fool! Something about "rambling," "drool-covered," and "not making sense". They aren't real fans, I tell you!)

So she had to make this signed photo herself. Either way she walks into her room of posters and the like. She places the photo on a pedestal at the center of the Wesker Shrine. Then she pauses to notice that all her lil' Wesker posters were noticeably altered. They all have PVC chaps, handlebar moustaches, and arrows pointing to the Nether regions that say "insert hamster here", along with other crude phrases. She nearly has a heart attack before turning to her signed photo to (Gasp) find it similarly defiled.

SB: What! I think black... and... hamsters... are both very becoming, if you're into that, I mean...

SSW, her eye twitching madly: This... is... blasphemy! How dare you defile His image, in His house, of all places! Oh, you'll get it now... You like hamsters? He'll give you hamsters. I sentence you to one thousand years in a small box with an army of virus-infected hamsters!

(Looks off to the side) What? We can't afford that? Okay, then, we'll have to settle for one zombie dog. Sic him, boy! (Zombie dog leaps out of nowhere right at SB's face)  
  
SB: (Grins) Sit boy!

Inuyasha: OOOOOF!

SSW: Goddammit! Don't listen to the enemy, you useless mutt!That's it, I'm having you neutered!

Dog walks away with tail in between legs

SSW: Aaaanyway here's the setup:

In case you people forgot all of it in the span of a few days, I'll tell you what the gang is doing. Maybe I'll call them the Magic Eight. So, the Magic 8 go to The Palace, in Denneville, to meet each other and wait for the outbreak to happen. We'll meet a few other characters that might stick around while the Magic 8 goes through the Umbrella labs. We'll introduce them, so just read on.

**Deja Vu Part I**

On stage, an elegant-looking woman who was just reaching middle-age played the piano while she sang a sad love song. She was wearing opera gloves and a black, ankle-length dress with a slit in the side, and her long, brown hair was up in a bun, with a few tresses hanging down. Her eyes were green. She was Vanessa Abbott, one of the favorite performers here at The Palace.

"...She was last seen around these parts. She's about four feet tall, with short blond hair and blue eyes. Her name is Sherry Birkin," Mark said in his rumbling voice.

The old lady sitting at the next table shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone like that."

"It's alright. Thanks for your time," Mark answered. He turned back towards his plate of sesame chicken with a fake sigh. He resumed eating. "We're never gonna find that kid at this rate."

Jim just kept stuffing his face with chow mein noodles. He wasn't putting much effort into his cover, but Mark didn't think the man put much effort into anything.

"Hey Ken. Why don't you stop eating for a second and ask that woman behind you about Sherry?" Mark asked. They were using false names, too, of course. Jim was Kenneth Stark, and Mark was Michael Ryder.

"Huh?" Jim said through a mouthful of spicy beef. He turned around, and saw a black woman, about his age, sitting alone at the next table.

"Ask... her... about... Sherry...," Mark said, slowly.

Jim nodded and swallowed his food, then stood up. He walked up next to the woman.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm with the FBI, and we're looking for a missing child. Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. _Damn, she is _fine, he thought, sitting in the seat across from her. She had a heart-shaped face and large eyes. Her wavy, black hair was thrown over her left shoulder. She was wearing a backless, gold-colored cocktail dress and her nails were manicured and jeweled. She wore some champagne-goldfish colored lipstick, and light green eyeshadow.

The woman downed a martini and looked at Jim. She seemed a bit drunk. "Yeah, whatever," she told Jim.

"What's your name?" Jim asked. He wasn't asking purely for his cover, either.

"Tori Sommers," she answered.

"I'm Kenneth Stark. By the way, you seem upset. What's the matter," Jim asked.

Tori sighed loudly. "My date stood me up."

"What an ass. I can't believe you have love problems," Jim said, smiling.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Hitting on me seems a little unprofessional, Mr. Stark."

Jim shrugged and smiled again. "My boss isn't here to catch me."

"Well, I'm not really interested in getting hit on. And if you're going to ask me for a date, you can forget it, because I will not date another man until the fucking apocalypse. Just get on with your interrogation," Tori said, frowning.

Jim cringed at her choice of words. If Trent was right, there _was_ going to be an apocalypse, for this town, anyway. "Alright then. Have you seen a Sherry Birkin? She's about four feet tall, with blue eyes and short blond hair."

"No, I haven't seen her, _officer_. Is that all?"

He sneered at Tori, angry that she was brushing him off. "Look, your date just stood you up, so can't you at least have a drink with me or something?"

Tori lifted a martini, gulped it, and put down the empty glass. "There, I've had a drink with you; now can you leave?"

&&&&&

Jeffery Cole held his fiancée's hand, smiling. He looked at her, her long, light brown hair, her hazel eyes, and her swollen belly. It was only three more months until he became a father. At this thought, he frowned and broke eye contact.

"What's wrong, honey?" Terry asked. He'd brought her to dinner, but he was behaving strangely.

"Terry, love... I... don't think you should have this baby," he said.

She gasped, and then frowned. "What- What are you saying?"

"I want you to have an abortion," he replied.

"What? Are you fucking _depraved?_ I just ate, for fuck's sake! You really are an asshole!" Terry cried.

"Baby, I just thought--" he began, but Terry stood and poured her red wine onto his lap. Then she ran into the ladies room.

"Dammit, that woman's out of control," Jeff growled to himself. He wiped at the wine with his cloth napkin.

&&&&&

Carrie Harmond came out of her stall and washed her hands. She looked back, wondering about the sobbing coming from the next stall over. She walked to the door of the stall and knocked.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright in there?" she asked gently.

"Yes," the woman inside sniffed.

"What's wrong? Do you want someone to talk to?" Carrie asked.

There was silence for a moment. Then Terry said, "My fiancée wants me to have an abortion."

"Oh, that's terrible," Carrie said, putting her hand to her mouth. "Why does he want you to do that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's not ready to be a father," Terry answered. She came out of the bathroom stall, wiping her eyes. She saw a woman with long blond hair put up into a ponytail, who was wearing jeans and a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt. Her brown eyes showed concern. She was perhaps twenty years old.

The woman smiled. "I'm Carrie Harmond. It's nice to meet you."

Terry smiled back and said, "My name's Terry Avery. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem. Maybe we can talk some more sometime, or go shopping together or something."

"That'd be nice. Well, I guess I'll get back to Jeff. I hope to see you again."

&&&&&

Hernan grumbled while he scrubbed a cake pan. "Man, I hate this job. It sucks. But at least it'll help me upgrade my baby."

Hernan Andres Calderon looked at the photo above the industrial sink, of the blue Corvette that he had taken this job for. Hernan was a seventeen year old dishwasher, who was of average height, lean build, and Hispanic heritage. He had some stubble on his face, and a little muscle showing through his white t-shirt. His rugged yet boyish good looks failed to catch the attention of his fellow dishwasher, Tara. He tried to flirt with her from time to time, but always failed miserably, as she never seemed to see him as more than a friend.

Tara Burke was a beautiful young woman, the same age as him. She had medium-length red hair that curled in towards her face, bright green eyes, and creamy white skin. Hernan guessed she might be of Irish descent, but she had no accent.

A few minutes later, she came back from her break.

"Busy night, huh?" she joked, resuming her duties.

"Yeah," Hernan replied.

She was quiet for several seconds. Then she abruptly asked, "Hey, you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

Hernan blushed furiously and tried to duck his head down so she wouldn't see. "Yeah, that'd be cool," he answered, trying to sound non-chalant while he celebrated internally.

"Great," Tara said, sounding happy.

&&&&&

_Dammit, why didn't you go to Broadway when you had the chance? You're never gonna be famous outside this stupid city if you stay here and think small-time, _Vanessa thought to herself. Since hitting her forties, she'd been thinking a lot about her life, both present and future. She often berated herself mentally as a result.

"Why does the sun go on shining?  
Why does the sea rush to shore?

Don't they know it's the end of the world,  
'Cause you don't love me any more,"

she sang in a clear, strong voice. Some lawyer near the stage had requested "End of the World," by Skeeter Davis. She had a feeling that if she didn't get out soon, her world would end here too. She felt like she was killing herself by staying in Denneville. But she didn't let her thoughts interrupt her flawless singing, as she continued the song:

"I wake up in the morning and I wonder,  
Why everything's the same as it was...  
I can't understand, no- I can't understand,  
How life goes on the way it does..."

&&&&&

Jeffrey waited outside the bathroom door for her. When he heard muffled talking between Terry and another woman, his head began to fill with insecurities and fears. _What the hell are they talking about? She better not have said anything about-_

"Oh, Jeff! Hi!", Terry said immediately as she opened the bathroom door, wiping the last tears, "Let's go back to our table before the lady asks about dessert-"

"Who is that you were talking to?" He questioned, grabbing her arm.

"Just some stranger I met in the bathroom. Now let go!" She said, trying to escape his grip.

In turn, he pinned her to the wall by her wrists. Through gritted teeth he said,

"Don't fuck with me! You _know_ what happens!"

Terry winced, thinking about what he could do to her, and now the baby. He hadn't laid a finger on her since she'd become pregnant, and she'd assumed he had changed for the better, but tonight's events told her she had assumed wrong. She nodded, and he let her go, just in time for the bathroom door to open a second time, as Carrie stepped out.

They exchanged polite yet awkward greetings, and Carrie sensed some bad vibes coming from between the couple. She could just _feel_ something was wrong, but she shrugged it off and headed back to her table.

&&&&&

Phillip Bower, as he was to be called for the duration of his mission, was extremely content. He was enjoying his meal thoroughly, anticipating the upcoming pandemonium. The songs of Vanessa Abbot were just an opening act to the circus that was no doubt about to commence. He chuckled to himself. He thought the song he requested was quite appropriate. It _was_ going to be the end of the world, at least for _these_ miserable wretches. One by one, they'd fall, and not only to the BOWs. Of course he'd have to take a life or two, if not to protect his identity, then to make sure his skills didn't get rusty. He took a sip from his glass of chardonnay, leaning back. He had no idea who anyone else was in the restaurant, but he didn't care. They'd all die soon anyway, and he'd enjoy it. All he had to do was wait...

&&&&&

Carrie poked at her steamed salmon, not feeling hungry. She didn't have much of an appetite after seeing that body earlier today. It was her first case out in the field, and it wasn't the best thing for a rookie cop to see. For a minute, she'd wished she'd been stuck with paperwork. But, what can you do? She knew that this was the job for her; it would just take some getting used to.

Still, those cannibal murders were very disturbing. Many on the force had never seen anything like it before, not in peaceful little Denneville. And they were increasing in number-

_How the hell am I supposed to think with all that bickering over there? _Carrie wondered to herself. She could catch a few words, and it sounded like an argument between husband and wife.

"Well, _excuse_ _me_ for wanting a motorcycle," the male grumbled.

"What the hell are you gonna do with a motorcycle!" the woman demanded, almost shouting. "We're practically broke as it is!"

"Oh, but you can go to the spa and get all that shit done twice a month!"

"Don't you _dare _bring that up! You know that's _me_ time!"

"You time? What about _me_ time and _us _time!" At this point, the couple was struggling to keep their voices down. Carrie leaned in closer to hear every word. She hated to be eavesdropping, but this was getting hard to ignore.

"What do you mean _us _time?" the woman asked.

"I mean... you know."

"We're in _public, _you _ass_!"

"Not _here_! I mean..."

"I know what you mean! Don't talk about that shit here!" the woman yelled.

Carrie giggled quietly to herself, catching on to what they were talking about.

&&&&&

_Damn, this is too easy, _Alyssa thought to herself. She didn't even have to lie - she just had to list off all the things that Kevin actually did wrong. Well, except for the problems with their sex life. She had to make _those_ up, but besides that, pretending to be an estranged couple was easy as hell. However, she knew that the rest wouldn't be so easy. Not once the outbreak--

Alyssa snapped out of her musings when there was a loud thud behind Kevin.

"Er, are you alright?" he asked. Apparently, some woman had fallen out of her chair. Alyssa suppressed a chuckle.

"Um, yes. I dropped my... uhh... knife, and I, uh, fell when I leaned to pick it up," the woman replied quickly. She seemed quite embarrassed.

Kevin didn't see any knife, but he let it slide. He didn't think it was anything to worry about. That was, until he saw the vague impression of a handgun tucked into the back of the woman's pants, under her shirt. That caused him to worry. Perhaps she was the spy?

He wondered what he should do, and realized that he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to cause a panic before the outbreak, and so he couldn't confront the woman or try to take the gun by force. He decided to pretend he didn't see anything at all. If she was dangerous, he could always plug her when she presented a problem, before she could hurt anyone. He didn't look forward to it, but he knew he might have to do it. For the moment, though, he decided to turn back to his meal, and Alyssa's staged nagging.

&&&&&

George looked over at the girl who fell off her seat, then back at the people at his table. He gave a chuckle and said, "Guess she had a few too many!"

Cindy reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand. "She's not the only one, is she?" she said and met his lips to hers, quickly and a bit sloppily.

Yoko and David looked at each other a bit confusedly. Though still trying to keep up the mirage of their aliases, the look that they shared seemed to ask each other, 'Are we supposed to do _that_!' David didn't know what to do. Yoko had been living with him ever since the first incident in Raccoon City had ended and the rest of their group had gone their separate ways. He couldn't help but give her a place to stay. Her life had crumbled down around her in little more than a week, and she had no one to help her pick up the pieces. He knew he liked her in some shape and form, and yeah, she looked a lot... well... prettier, you could say, compared to back then. He just didn't know exactly what he felt for her. They'd never even held hands before, but now Trent expected them to act like they were engaged. He... just didn't know if he could make it convincing. Suddenly he was startled by Yoko resting her head on his arm. Looking up at him with tired eyes, she grabbed on to his arm softly. He stared down at her, wondering why she was so tired. It wasn't good to be sleepy considering what could happen any minute. In spite of his worries, he sorta smiled down at her.

"Never had wine before, huh?" he whispered.

"Does it do this to everybody?" she whispered back.

"Well, it may take more wine for some people, but yeah, this is normal," David replied. Part of him wanted to reach down and stroke her hair, but another part of him wanted to push her off of him. He compromised by doing neither.

But Yoko seemed to have other ideas. She grasped his arm and put it around her shoulders, nestling her head on his shoulder. David didn't know what to make of this. He felt like this was right, but also a bit uncomfortable, at the same time. He decided that the woman was getting drunk, and promptly took her wine glass from her. She mumbled sleepily in protest.

"I think you've had enough for now," David said, looking amused. "You know how you hate it when I drive."

Yoko nodded absently against his chest, drifting off to sleep.

&&&&&

"Awww, they're so cute," Cindy muttered to George.

"Yes, they seem unable to accept their feelings for each other. Especially David. But, they're getting there," George replied.

"Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said: good bye," Vanessa finished. George and Cindy clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the diners.

**End of Deja Vu Part I**


	4. Deja Vu Pt II

**Deja Vu Part II**

"Sarah, I'm tired of playing tag. It's boring with only two people, anyway," Colin whined, coming to a stop.

His sister turned around and glared at him. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Colin looked around and the window caught his eye. There was condensation on it from the cold night air outside. He said, "Let's draw on that."

Sarah sighed dramatically. "Fine. We'll play tic-tac-toe," the seven-year-old told her sibling, who was one year younger than her.

"Okay," Colin said, smiling happily. They went over to the window. Sarah was winning the game when their aunt came over from a nearby table.

"Colin! Sarah! You should know better than to dirty up their windows!" she scolded.

"Sorry, auntie," Sarah said sheepishly.

Her aunt walked over to the table and picked up a napkin. She came back and started wiping the window with it.

"Honestly, what's my sister thinking, leaving her kids with Martin and I?" she grumbled to herself. She pulled the napkin back to see if the window was clean, and screamed. A rotting face was peering through the window at her, gnashing its teeth. The woman fell back on her ass and sat there, staring, while the children shrieked and scampered off. Decaying fists pounded on the windows, which cracked and then shattered after a few seconds. The infected human fell through, on top of the panicked woman. It immediately started biting her face. The woman screamed again and tried to push the zombie off, to no avail.

"Agatha!" her husband cried. He jumped up from his table and rushed over, but his wife told him to stop.

"Go...take care.. of... children.. keep them... safe!" she rasped as clearly as she possibly could, considering a section of her bottom lip had been bitten off. Half of her face had been eaten, and now the zombie was biting into her neck.

Martin stood undecided for a second. He knew that there was no hope for his wife, but he didn't want to leave her to die this way.

"You bastard," he said through gritted teeth. He decided to find any weapon he could and try to kill the zombie in vengeance, however immature for a man of his age. He ran towards the back of the restaurant and grabbed the first thing he saw - a broom. From the second he turned around with the broom in hands to the second the first blow connected with his undead victim's decaying skull, all Martin could think of was how much he loved his wife, and how he'd never be able to tell her that again.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" he yelled, beating the zombie with the cleaning tool. After a few whacks, the zombie decided that enough was enough and stood up, staggering towards the old man. But, it tripped over Agatha's body and fell. Martin got in a few more hits before the broom snapped. At that point, he stabbed the splintered, jagged end through the zombie's head, killing it instantly.

&&&&&

Yoko jerked awake at the sound of a woman's scream. A man who looked to be past his prime jogged by their table a few moments later.

"What's going on?" she asked David quietly.

"I guess it's what we've been waiting for," he answered. He was frowning, and she could feel that his body was tensed. Yoko sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing the old man run by again, wielding a broom, now going in the direction that he'd come from.

This was exactly what he'd been afraid of once he'd seen that Yoko was getting drunk. He could see that she was still drowsy, and would stay that way, for a little while at least. And this was the worst possible time.

_Dammit, I should have thought of this earlier. I shouldn't have let her drink any alcohol in the first place, _David chided himself. Well, now he was responsible for her. He _had _to protect her.

&&&&&

The woman at the next table, the one with a gun, stood up at the screams. Kevin followed her as she walked to the source of commotion. Alyssa stood to come, too, but he signaled for her to stay. Then he walked behind the woman again.

When she took in the scene - the lifeless woman, the old man, and the dead zombie - she pulled out her gun. Kevin stood behind her, still unnoticed, and took out his .45, ready to react if she was a danger.

"Freeze! DPD!" Carrie warned. She pointed her pistol at the old man. He was sitting on the floor, cradling the dead woman's head in his lap.

Kevin felt a moment of relief. She was a cop, not a killer; he wouldn't have to take her down after all.

"What, you think _I_ did this? She's my wife," the man replied quietly. The sorrow in his voice couldn't be faked, and self-doubt showed on Carrie's face.

"There are two bodies, and you're..." the cop began, but stopped mid-sentence. She recalled the cannibal murders, now noticing the bite marks all over the woman's head and neck.

"This man attacked my wife, and I killed him," the man on the floor said.

Carrie didn't lower her gun. Although her gut told her that he was telling the truth, she couldn't be sure just yet. She was about to start questioning him when someone climbed in through the broken window.

"Sir, what are you doing? They have a door, you know," she said to the newcomer. But the man apparently wasn't listening. Once he got through, he stood for a second, his head down, and his body swaying slowly back and forth. Then he raised his arms and started towards the man on the floor. Carrie gasped, seeing that his eyes were milky white and there were flaps of skin hanging off his face.

"Another one!" Martin shouted. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the attack. The zombie was inches away from him when a shot rang out and the zombie fell back, dead.

Carrie turned around to find the source of the bullet, and saw the man from earlier - the guy who had been arguing with his wife.

Kevin smiled and lowered his pistol.

"Do you have a license to carry a concealed weapon?" she asked suspiciously. She saw that they had collected a bit of a crowd.

"Um, well, I--" the man stuttered, his smile faltering. One of the people nearby, a fat, black man, spoke up.

"He's with us," he said, flashing a badge and an ID card. "Michael Ryder, FBI. We're authorized to carry concealed weapons, ma'am."

Kevin and Jim gave him a look that said, "Wha-?", but they decided it was best to play along.

Carrie frowned. When the FBI showed up, it usually meant something big was going down. And they always took the control, and the credit, away from the local police.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

"We're from the missing persons division. We're looking for a child," Mark explained.

Carrie internally sighed in relief. They were just looking for a missing kid, not meddling in DPD affairs. "Alright, then. What are we--"

She was interrupted by bangs on the windows. There were several more zombies outside, and a few coming in through the window. The people at the nearby tables screamed.

"We don't have time for talk. We have to get outta here," Kevin said urgently. He turned around to face everybody else in the restaurant. "Everyone, listen; as you can see, we're under attack by zombies. It'll do you no good to say that zombies can't and don't exist; they're right here for all to see. We need to escape quickly, or else we'll be killed, or turned into them. Grab whatever weapons you can - steak knives, brooms, whatever."

"This is bullshit. I'm not taking orders from that clown; I'm getting out of here," a man at a nearby table said. He stood up and strode through the front doors. He was promptly grabbed by the closest zombies and eaten. Once his screams died down, Kevin spoke again:

"Alright, nobody copies that guy. Have you all learned your lesson? Good. Now, we need to move towards the back and find an exit."

&&&&& David followed everyone else towards the back, pulling Yoko along by the arm. She was a little off-balance. They passed a couple - a man with a pregnant woman.

_What could slow you down more than a semi-drunk woman? I'll tell you - a pregnant lady, _David thought to himself darkly. _I'd better get Cindy to watch that one. _But, he thought that she might not slow them down _too_ much - there was a sort of determination mixed with the fear in her eyes. She had one hand on her stomach, and was clutching a steak knife in the other. She looked like she'd fight fiercely to protect her unborn child.

&&&&&

_What the hell is all that screaming about?_ Vanessa wondered. Being in the back of the building, and the restaurant being a large one, she couldn't make out what was going on in the front over that distance. She saw people running around, a look of fear on their faces. Many of them were carrying the legs off of chairs or steak knives. One man headed for her, climbed on the stage, and tried to take her bracelet, apparently trying to make a little profit from the chaos.

"Oh, hell no!" she yelled. She wrestled with him, doing a pretty good job at keeping him off of her, until he pulled out a knife.

"Whoa, easy, they're fake, buddy," she said, feeling some fear now. He didn't seem to hear her, putting the knife to her throat and telling her to take off her bracelet. She was just doing so when a woman with a blond ponytail, and a gun in her hand, jogged by.

"Hey! What're you doing!" the woman yelled, pointing her gun at the robber. "This isn't the time for that, you idiot! All our lives are in danger! C'mon, think about it - where are you gonna run? Out there, to get eaten like that other guy? No, you have to stay with us anyway, with your victim and a cop. But if you stop this now and back off, I'll let it go."

He seemed to consider it a moment, and realize that she was right. He wouldn't really get anywhere robbing someone under these circumstances. He stepped away from Vanessa and lowered his knife.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You bet your ass you are!" Vanessa snapped, and slapped him across the face. He looked pissed for a second, but didn't lose his temper. Vanessa walked down the steps of the stage and talked to the cop.

"Thanks for your help. I really like this bracelet. Anyway, what's going on here, officer?" she asked.

Carrie sighed. "You won't believe me... I'm not sure _I'd_ believe me."

"Well, I need an explanation as to why these people are running and screaming," Vanessa replied.

"We're under attack by the living dead. Does that help?"

Vanessa stared at her, then burst into wild laughter. "Wow that does sound ridiculous."

Carrie took her by the hand and walked her to the front of the restaurant. Many zombies had already gotten in and were shuffling around aimlessly or feeding on the people who hadn't managed to escape. Vanessa's eyes widened.

"This could be some very elaborate prank," she said half-heartedly.

"If they went to this much trouble, you could at least humor them," Carrie replied dryly. Vanessa nodded, a little in shock. Carrie led her back past the piano and into the kitchens.

&&&&&

"La negra tiene tumbao cuando camina de lado,  
por la calle ocho sin miedo, we be wallin' now  
Switchin' lanes on the freeway.  
Corriendo conmile--"

Hernan was sitting at a table in the break room that was attached to the kitchen, listening to Daddy Yankee on his CD player, when the door to the front burst open.

"Shit!" he yelped, quickly pulling off his headphones. Only one person practically broke down the door when he came through, and that was his boss. And Hernan wasn't supposed to be having a break right now...

He jumped up out of his chair and ran to the sink, where he tried to look busy. He was both relieved and confused when a bunch of customers came into the kitchen.

"You're not allowed back here," he told them.

"This is an emergency, kid," Kevin replied. "Is there an exit back here?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Hernan asked.

"There's a mob of zombies out front looking for some fresh meat. Now where's that exit?" Kevin said.

"Look, man, I dunno if this is some kind of joke, but it isn't funny, and I'm not falling for it," Hernan said, frowning.

Kevin sighed. They didn't have time to try to convince people, but they couldn't just leave the kid, either.

"What's your name?" Carrie asked the boy.

"Hernan Andres Calderon," he replied.

"Well, I'm Carrie Harmond, and I'm a cop," she said, flashing her badge. "This is an emergency, and I must insist that you come with us. If you stay here, you'll most likely die."

"Look, I told you, I don't believe--"

"I don't give a damn what you believe or don't believe! I'm telling you, as an officer of the law, that you will come with us!" Carrie shouted.

"Fine! Lemme get my jacket," Hernan replied.

Carrie sighed, sounding very frustrated, not really caring at this point whether the little punk got eaten or not,. "You know what! Fine! Go ahead!" She rubbed her temples.

Hernan headed for the door that led to the front and opened it. He took a few steps, then registered what he was seeing. - the place was swarming with zombies. One of them was about thirty feet away when it noticed him and started stumbling towards him. Hernan swore and went back into the kitchen, quickly shutting the door.

"Mierda!" he breathed, leaning against the door.

Carrie smiled. It wasn't a very pleasant smile. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah. I've got a gun in my locker; lemme go get that. I think there's a shotgun in the manager's office, too. The boss was cleaning it once when I went in for a lecture. I think the pendejo's got mafia connections," Hernan said. He headed for another door, next to the one that led to the break room. He came back with a handgun.

"The manager's office is in there," he said, pointing. Kevin and Alyssa went in to look around. They found a shotgun in the closet, along with a handgun in the desk drawer. They came back out, Alyssa keeping the shotgun while the handgun was given to George. David already had a table leg, and Yoko grabbed a big kitchen knife. Cindy picked up a frying pan.

"Alright, let's go," Kevin said.

"Wait," Hernan said, a look of worry on his face. "Where's Tara?"

"Who's Tara," Kevin asked wearily.

"The girl I work with. She said she was going out, but I don't know what she meant by that."

"We won't find her by staying here, Hernan. Let's go outside and see if we run into her," Carrie said. Hernan reluctantly agreed. They went out a back door into an alley to find Tara, leaning against the wall and smoking.

"Tara! I'm so glad you're okay!" Hernan said, looking immensely relieved.

"I just went out for a smoke," she said, giving him a strange look.

"There's an emergency. You'll need to come with us," Carrie said, showing her badge again.

Tara looked ready to refuse, but Hernan told her, "Just listen to her. Some bad shit is goin' down, and we need to leave." She seemed to trust him. Carrie led the way down the alley.

"In a situation like this- well, not _exactly _like this, but you know what I mean- the police set up barricades. There's one near here, on Victor Road, so we'll head there. There should be some cops guarding the barricade, and they could help us," she said. They went down the alleyway, seeing that the street in front of The Palace was overrun by zombies. There were about fifteen people from the restaurant, along with the eight that we know and love. The pregnant woman and her fiancée, the singer, the old uncle, his niece and nephew, the two dishwashers, and lawyer were among them. All had the same goal...survival.

**End of Deja Vu Part II**


	5. Deja Vu Pt III

**Deja Vu Part III**

They were almost out of the alleys and into people's yards when they came upon what looked like a bum, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me, sir," Carrie said, stepping towards him. "We're in a dangerous situation here. I suggest you come with us, or at least take shelter in a secure building." There was no answer, except for the man slump over to lie on his side. Carrie looked up when there was a clang behind her, from a trash can falling over. She had a jolt of fear when she saw four zombies coming towards her. She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down to see the homeless man trying to pull her leg towards his mouth. She realized that he was one of them. He could almost have passed for a human, being only mildly decayed, but his blank eyes gave it away. She stomped on his head a few times, causing it to burst like a rotten pumpkin on the fourth stomp, and then turned back towards the four zombies to see that they were almost on top of her now. Several of the restaurant customers shrieked in panic, a few of them running away.

David, Alyssa, and Kevin stepped forward to help Carrie. David pulled the zombie's death grip off of her leg, while Alyssa and Kevin quickly killed the remaining four zombies with head shots.

"Wow, you guys are good. Thanks," Carrie said. She wondered if these three could be regular citizens if they could pull of head shots on the first try, but she put that thought aside.

"Hey! Come back here! You're gonna die!" Kevin shouted at the people who were running. The three idiots ignored him and pulled open a mesh gate in a fence, going into someone's back yard. The gate swung back into place, but didn't shut all the way. A moment later, screams of fear and pain were heard, along with growls and sounds of flesh being torn apart.

"I got a bad feeling about this...," Jim commented. He pulled a gun out of his jacket. The survivors stood still, listening uneasily as the screams stopped, while the other sounds continued. Those with weapons held them at the ready. Suddenly, there was silence. A few seconds later, there was a creaking noise as the metal gate slowly opened. Three dogs, two rottweilers and a lhasa apso ran out of the backyard, all of them zombified.

The little one leapt at Tori. She screamed and took a step back, raising her arms, readying herself for the bite. But she heard a gunshot and a thump at her feet. She lowered her arms to see the FBI agent with his gun raised.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"Just paying you back for the drink," Jim replied with a sneer, and then he turned away.

One of the rottweilers was headed for the lawyer, who lifted a handgun and shot it in the head. Jim saw the cold, calm look on his face, as if he was completely prepared for this. When the lawyer noticed him looking, he turned his head to stare back.

"I found a gun in the restaurant," the man explained, putting his gun away.

Alyssa got the third dog. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, safe for the moment. But the eight survivors knew from experience that you were never safe for long during one of these nightmares.

The group, who had now lost three of their number, continued on their way to the barricade. When they reached the turn from Main Street onto Victor Road, they saw flashlight beams ahead. As they got closer, they could see that three cops were coming their way. One was a woman with short black hair, who Carrie waved to.

"Charlene!" Carrie shouted, immensely relieved to see that her closest friend and fellow cop was still alive in all this mess. They had graduated from the police academy together.

"You know you're supposed to call me Officer Bennet," Charlene answered. But she smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alive. Anyway, Officer Maddox and Officer Jones will escort you all to the barricade, along with me. From there, we'll all go to the hospital."

Carrie nodded. The three cops led the way to the barricade where two black vans and three squad cars awaited them, along with three more cops. They all got into the vehicles, with a cop driving each, and then they headed for the hospital.

&&&&&

Tori looked out the window in the back of the police car, feeling confused and afraid. She had almost died back there, and for what? She didn't even know what was going on. Why had this happened? How would she survive? She made one decision right there - she was sticking with the FBI agent. He knew how to handle those things wandering around the city.

&&&&&

"Looks like I won't be coming over to your house after all," Hernan said dully. He was sitting next to Tara in another cop car.

"Yeah. I hope my family's okay," she said.

"Mine, too. I can't believe this is really happening."

Tara nodded. "I know how you feel. One minute, you're washing dishes, complaining about being underpaid. The next, you're running for your life from the undead. It's crazy. I picked a shitty time to try to quit smoking."

"You were smoking in the alley," Hernan pointed out.

"I said 'try'," Tara replied, lighting a cigarette and rolling down the window. There was a silence as she blew some smoke out the window. Hernan considered taking this chance to express his feelings, in case they died before they ever got out.

"You know... I really wanted to tell you something...," he began. Tara turned her attention to him. "...and now this shit happened. I realize now that I'm not gonna have forever to get up the nerve to say it. So... here it is. I really like you. You were the biggest reason I had to keep working at the restaurant, not my car. I wanted to ask you out, but what can I say? I'm a chickenshit."

"I guess I am, too. I had feelings for you, but I didn't want to start a relationship, because if I brought a Latino home... Well, if you knew my parents, you'd understand. They'd never speak to me again. Of course, they may never speak to me again anyway...," Tara trailed off.

"But, you invited me over tonight," Hernan said.

"I wasn't even sure I'd go through with it," she replied, looking out the window and taking another drag.

"Where does this leave us?" Hernan asked.

"We can figure it out when and if we make it out alive."

&&&&&

Yoko woke up from her nap to find that had her head on David's lap. The alcohol was wearing off, but she had a headache now. She looked up at David.

"Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked, a note of gentleness in his voice. She sat up, wondering how her head had ended up on his lap. Had he decided to serve as her pillow, or had she been drawn to him, even unconscious?

"I feel more alert now, but my head hurts," she answered. She put her forehead against the window, liking the feel of the cool glass on her skin. It seemed to help her headache a little.

David was glad that she was feeling better. But, he still wanted to protect her, and he wasn't sure why. She should be able to protect herself now.

_Well, she's a woman. She has less muscle than me, and she might need my help. That's all, _he told himself.

_Sure..._, another voice said sarcastically. _There _must _be a logical explanation. It couldn't just be that you've got feelings for the girl..._

David groaned internally. _Great! Now _I'm_ getting a headache_.

_  
_&&&&&End of Chapter&&&&&

SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 3! ALTHOUGH IT'S A SMALL AND INSIGNIFICANT DETAIL!

SSW and SB are standing in the waiting room of a vet's office. Behind a steel door, yelps of misery and pain can be heard. The two writers take no notice as they discuss the next chapter.

SSW: Good Lord! I hate those useless OC's (other characters for those who don't know. I didn't.); they're just dead weight. And we'll have to think up names for them.

SB: You mean _I'll_ have to think up names for them, don't you? _You_ just keep telling me to kill them off before I get emotionally attached!

SSW: Well, that's what you need to do, dammit! We don't need fifteen extra people trailing behind the Magic 8! It'll be a pain in the ass. Now, we need a way for them to all just die... How about a car crash?

SB: Yeah! YEAH! CRASH THE DAMN VAN! A HEAD-ON COLLISION WITH A TOUR BUS FULL OF MARY SUES! NO SURVIVORS! HAHAHAHAHA! (God I need help)

SSW: (chuckling nervously) Heh, yeah. You and your insane hatred of Mary Sues... That's a good idea for another story, but for this one, a simple car crash will do nicely.

(The steel door behind the two opens and a doberman comes limping out with a huge bandage around its entire rear area. The dog looks up and whines pitifully at SSW.)

SSW: That's what you get for disobeying my orders, bitch. (Looks at SB) Now let's go get some coffee.

The vet comes out and says: Okay, where's your other dog?

SSW: What?

Vet: Your other dog? It's two castrations for the price of one.

SSW: (Looks at SB) Well, I never do turn down a bargain...

SB: (Gulp)


	6. Guilt Pt I

**Outbreak Chronicles II**

SSW: It's another chapter of our Outbreak sequel! Yay! And it's been a week, so SB can take those bandages off his Nether regions. Double yay! (Turns to SB and starts removing bandages.) Hey, I just wanna say, I'm sorry I did that to you. I don't know what I was thinking. You know I get crazy when Mr. Wesker gets involved. And it was _free_.

SB: (Sarcastically) It's okay. I wasn't getting much action anyway. And think of the money I'll save on Viagra! Now all I have to do is have all my orifices sewn shut and Wesker will stop trying to get into my pants!

SSW: (Twitching) That is NOT true! Make false claims like that again and I'll kill you in your sleep. No wait, you don't deserve such a peaceful death. I'll think of something much worse... Perhaps I will eviscerate you, then force you to eat your own entrails?

SB: No, it's the truth! My butt's still sore from the last time...

SSW: (Enraged, pulling a knife out of nowhere) Why... you... little...

SB: Kidding! Hahahah! (Falls off chair, then stands, brushing at his clothes) Let's move on.

Disclaimer: Sweetboxer has never had Wesker inside him. Oh, and we don't own Resident Evil...

**Guilt Part I**

Terry sat back, her eyes closed. Jeff was holding her hand, but it no longer comforted her. She decided that she would leave him when they got out of here. If they got out of here.

She was trying to sleep when there was a rumbling sound. It passed beneath the van, then under the car in front of them. After that, it stopped.

&&&&&

Martin watched his niece and nephew pick up their game of tic-tac-toe again. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite seeing more bloodshed than any child should ever see. Martin guessed that the two didn't grasp the concept of death, and so avoided any mental anguish for the moment. He hoped that they would get out of here intact, both physically and psychologically.

The rumbling passed in the dirt beneath them, and as Sarah drew a last circle, winning the game, Martin saw a flesh-colored blur come out of the ground to fly at the window. Before he could react, it slammed into the right side of the car, crushing the door in and sending the car spinning out of control. Officer Bennet, the singer, and Martin all started screaming, but worse was the silence from Sarah and Colin. When the car finally stopped moving, coming to rest against the side of a brick building, the front of the vehicle burst into flames.

&&&&&

Carrie saw the giant worm broke out of the ground and strike the side of the car in front of them. _SHIT! Charlene!_

Officer Jones swerved to avoid the monstrous worm, then stopped the vehicle and got out, drawing his pistol. Carrie got out, too, pulling out her gun. The people in the back, David, Yoko, Terry, Jeff, an old woman with short, curly hair, and young black-haired woman, all got out.

David chuckled internally, seeing what the cops were thinking of using against this new threat. _Hate to break it to ya, but that ain't gonna stop it._

"Hey, you two! What the hell do you think you're gonna do with those? Do you _see_ how big that thing is!" he shouted.

The cops looked at each other, then hurried to the back of the van. There was a gun rack with three shotguns, a handgun, some grenades, plus some ammo. They each took a grenade and a shotgun.

"Try to get the passengers out of the wreck while we kill the bastard," Carrie ordered. Then she followed Jones to the worm. She lobbed a grenade aimed for its mouth, but missed, hitting its mid-section. The grenade went off, blowing a hole in the thing's gut. The worm reared up, then fell over, dead.

Meanwhile, David, Yoko, Jeff, and the black-haired woman went to the cop car and pulled Vanessa and Charlene out of the damaged vehicle. Martin had flown through the windshield, landing several yards away from the vehicle, and they picked him up, too. But they couldn't get the children. The right side door wouldn't open, being completely crushed, and they knew that there was no hope for the kids. They could see their mangled corpses inside. But they dragged and carried the other three away from the wreckage, the vehicle exploding when they were about forty feet away.

The ones who had survived the crash were all unconscious. Of the three, Vanessa, the singer, looked the worst. Her hair was all over the place, her makeup was smeared, and her dress was torn. She was covered in blood. But it turned out that the blood was only from minor cuts, and they the bleeding had almost stopped already. Bennet had a cut on her head and the beginning of swelling, but looked fine otherwise. Martin had cuts on his face from the windshield, and he seemed to have a few broken ribs. He woke up while they were putting him in the back of the van.

"What? What're you doing? Where are Sarah and Colin?" he said, struggling against David and Jones.

"I'm sorry, but they're dead. And if we don't get to the hospital quickly, Bennet will end up the same way," Jones said sternly.

"I told you I'm FINE!" Bennet, who was apparently conscious now, said clearly as they helped her into the van.

"No! They can't be dead! We have to help them!" Martin said, near-panic. But then he saw the burning wreckage of the car and stilled, seeming to fall into shock. They sat him on the floor of the van next to Bennet, then shut the doors and drove to the hospital.

&&&&&

"Where are they? They were right behind us," Maddox said worriedly. He paced in the lobby, in front of the thick glass doors that served as the hospital's entrance.

Kevin hoped that they hadn't run into some trouble. Who knew what was running around this city? He was very relieved when, five minutes later, the doors opened and the rest of their group came through. He was a little worried about the unconscious woman who had to be carried, and the old man that was supported by someone else, but he was glad that David and Yoko were alright.

The three injured were examined by a doctor. He said that Vanessa had no major injuries, and that Martin indeed had three broken ribs, but his life was not in danger. He was more concerned about Charlene. He took the other cops aside, not wanting her to hear.

"She has some injuries to the head. We can't know how serious it is unless we get a cat scan. It could just be a bump on the head, or there could severe brain injuries," the doctor said.

"But she seems just fine," Carrie protested.

The doctor nodded. "Brain injury can be that way. The person can seem alright, when in fact there is major bleeding in the brain and they're slowly dying. I'd like to have a cat scan done, but I'm afraid the power is a bit unreliable."

Carrie bit her lip, worried about her friend. She went back out and talked to Bennet.

"He says you're gonna be fine," she lied. She didn't think there was any point in scaring her.

"Oh, that's good. I feel a little sleepy, though," Charlene replied.

"Okay. You just rest, Charlene," Carrie replied, turning around. She was struggling not to cry, figuring that sleepiness was bad news when it came to a head injury. She immediately went back to the doctor and told him.

"My God. This is very bad," he said, paling. Then he said sternly, "She _must not _fall asleep! If she does, she may never wake up!"

At this, Carrie ran back into Charlene's room, but found that she was too late. Her friend had already stopped breathing. She fell to her knees next to the bed, holding Charlene's still-warm hand.

Terry was sitting on the next bed, watching these events unfold. She stood up and went to Carrie's side.

"I'm so sorry, Carrie. If you need a shoulder to cry on..."

Carrie burst into tears and hugged Terry. "Thank you."

Terry rubbed her back and said, "You did the same for me."

"I had a feeling that Charlene would die during all this. It was the first thing that came to my mind, somehow. I was actually surprised when she came along, alive and well," Carrie sobbed. "God, I'm gonna miss her. She's always been stronger than me. What does that say about my chances of survival?"

Terry sighed, both of them standing up, "Nobody knows whether _any_ of us are gonna survive. All we can do is not give up and hope that this'll be over soon, one way or another."

One way or another. That meant life or death. And Terry was just as afraid of the first option as she was the second. Ever since she had started dating Jeff, she'd started to fear what pains a new day would bring. She'd never hated and loved life more than when she was with him. She was so sure she loved him. And every time he'd hit her, she was so sure it would be the last time. But it never was. Why was she thinking about him now, anyway? Why did everything turn her thoughts to him? Was he affecting her on such a deep level that she couldn't think about anything else? She _had_ to tell someone. Not _now _but soon, because it would kill her, if _he_ didn't first.

"Let's just look out for each other, and that way we won't have any regrets, ok?" Terry said with the smile she used whenever her someone asked her if she was happy.

"Yeah..." Carrie nodded, regaining her composure. They turned and headed to the main room to join the rest.

&&&&&

"Hey Kevin. I wanna talk to you," David said quietly.

"Yeah? What?" Kevin replied, stepping close to the plumber.

"I think we need to tell these people what's going on. They'll be better prepared to handle whatever we might face," David said.

"I dunno. They might freak out, or just not believe us. Besides, how will we keep our aliases if we tell them about Umbrella? How would a bunch like us figure something like that out? And the spy will know what we're up to," Kevin replied.

"Well, how do you think they're gonna get outta here before the explosion if no one tells them? Don't you think the spy will figure it out anyway if we mention that? Or would regular civilians know about that?" David asked sarcastically.

Kevin sighed. "I guess you're right. But can't you at least wait until we have an idea who the spy is?"

David looked behind them at the people in the room. He didn't buy the lawyer's story about finding the gun in the restaurant, so he was a suspect. He thought that the pregnant woman was hiding something, but Umbrella wouldn't be stupid enough to send someone who was disadvantaged like that as a spy, would they? Her fiancée seemed to be hiding something, too, but maybe it was some problem between the two of them.

Kevin looked around, too. _The lawyer seemed a little too obvious - he acted cool and calm in this situation, but you'd think he'd cover it up better if he was a spy. That Martin guy was here with his niece and nephew, and I don't think a spy would take kids with him._

"It's possible that he or she died already. We lost a couple people along the way," David said.

"We don't know, so it doesn't help us any," Kevin replied.

&&&&&

The TV was on in the room, and the news was on about this recent incident. Cindy was surprised that the media was still going under these conditions. She was sure it wouldn't last long.

"I'm so scared," she said, putting her face to George's chest. This was mostly for show, but she didn't mind doing it anyway.

"I know. I am, too. But we'll get out alright," George said, patting her on the back.

"God, how could I let this happen? How am I going to tell Agatha's sister?" Martin said to himself, in the seat next to them. He heard the reporter on TV saying this:

_"...Another suspicious factor is the STARS allegations that were made only weeks ago, in which they described the very monsters that we are seeing today. The dead walking the streets; vicious, rotting dogs; large, amphibian-like, humanoid beasts; and worse abominations - the STARS claimed to see all of these things in the Arklay woods. They blamed the Umbrella Corporation for the creation of these monsters. They were laughed out of town, but perhaps there is more to Umbrella than meets the eye..."_

"Great. And now I may be working for the people who caused all of this," Martin said, shaking his head.

Cindy lifted her head and turned to him. "Do you want someone to talk to?"

He continued staring straight ahead and said tonelessly, "You can't help me. I've lost three of the most important people in my life, all within an hour. Nothing you say could make me feel better." He stood up and walked into the hall.

"It's terrible," Cindy said miserably, watching him go.

"Yes, but things like that are probably happening all over the city. It's the way it is during an outbreak," George replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

&&&&&

Vanessa looked up as the old man blew past her heading for the hallway.

"Rude!" she said, glaring. He ignored her.

_I don't care if he lost his kids or whatever; he still doesn't have the right to act like an ass_, she thought to herself._ It's not like the rest of us aren't suffering. I must look like a real mess, and my beautiful evening gown is ruined! I can move better with it torn at the thighs, but it looks like I ran through a lake full of pirahnas._

_Oh, come on, _another voice sighed._ Drama queen, anyone? Vanessa, _you _have no right to be a bitch when he lost his kids, and who knows what else._

_Hey, it ain't my fault the guy's had some problems. I haven't done anything to him, so he shouldn't be so rude to me,_ Vanessa argued back.

&&&&&

"Excuse me, officer, but Martin went out about fifteen minutes ago and he hasn't come back yet," Cindy told Carrie, worry in her voice.

"Normally, that wouldn't be much of an issue. But in these times... Let's send a few people to look for him. You and you, take Vanessa, Terry, and Jeff," Carrie said, pointing at George. Noone said a word as they got up, one by one, and headed in the direction Martin was last headed.

**End Of Guilt Part I**


	7. Guilt Pt II

**Guilt Part II**

_Jesus, this is creepy, _Vanessa thought as she looked around at the unnaturally bright hallways. Hospitals gave her the creeps. She'd assumed it was one of those Halloween movies that had initiated the fear for her. It didn't help that she was at the back of the group, either. If someone or something came from behind, she'd be the first to die. That sure didn't do much to calm her nerves, so when she heard the scream, she couldn't help but scream in response.

&&&&&

_Ok, rewind... _Cindy told herself as soon as the scream had left Terry's throat. She had to have some time to take in what she was seeing before she could react. She remembered stepping into the doorway of the operating room, then she remembered the smell of blood, and then she looked up... and there he was... the old man from earlier, still swinging a little. He'd slit his wrists with a scalpel that he'd apparently taken from the medical tray next to the operating table and then hung himself with a bed sheet he'd fashioned into a rope. She only got a glimpse of his face before she was overwhelmed with emotion, burying her face in George's chest. "Oh no...God... No..."

Jeff broke the silence by walking into the room, "Oh, son of a bitch..." He put his hands up as if saying "Way to go, fucker!" He stood looking at the body for a few seconds, then perked up suddenly, saying, "Well, at least we have a body to bait the zombies with in case they get in here, huh?" Terry gave Jeff a disgusted look and stepped away from him.

George twitched slightly at this statement, turning around, "Excuse me? You sick bastard! Are you aware how much that man has lost today? He lost his entire family!"

"So, that means he doesn't have any family to bury him," Jeff chuckled, "Besides, don't suicides go to hell anyways?"

"You asshole!" George snapped as his fist met with the man's chin. He couldn't stand people like that. It was enough that he had to tell everyone else about Martin's death now, but in addition he had to walk back with _this_ jerk-off.

"The hell! Are you crazy?" Jeff asked after his dazedness wore off. He held up his arm. "Hey, Terry, help me up."

"I'm 6 months pregnant. Of course, you'd be happy if I had a miscarriage, huh?"

Jeff scowled and struggled to his feet, grabbing onto a nearby shelf and knocking a few items off. He glared around at everyone, getting only cold looks in return. His eyes rested on Terry's angry face. _You'll pay for this, you unfaithful bitch. _

_"Hey, where'd that singer chick go off to, anyway?" he asked, trying to forget his embarrassment and stop their staring. The others looked around._

&&&&&

Vanessa was trembling. She had no weapon, her knife dropped in a panic, and the footsteps were becoming louder. They seemed to be drawn to her erratic heartbeat. Now there were more of them all headed to her protective closet. Suddenly they stopped right in front of the door. And then the knob was turning, and suddenly the door flew open.

&&&&&

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAKS!" The woman screamed as she flung her arms wildly at George, doing practically nothing to the guy. He managed to calm her down enough so that she could take a few solid, regular breaths.

She finally asked, "So did you find the guy?" George said nothing, but the look in the his eyes right before he broke eye contact spoke volumes.

"Zombies?" she asked, though she would have heard them killing it if that were true.

"No... " George shook his head, still not making eye contact. "It... looks like he commited suicide..." He seemed to bite down on the words.

"Oh my God..." The singer put her hands to her mouth. She had a look of guilt on her face, like she felt like it was her fault somehow. He wondered what she felt so badly about, and thought he'd talk to the others about it later.

"Let's go...we have to get back to the others..." he said, sounding more determined. He couldn't wait to get all this mess behind him for the second, and hopefully final, time.

&&&&&

Vanessa sat there in the main lobby, next to the black woman and the man who had tried to rob her earlier. His name was Adam Kearney and he was 34. They had talked awhile when she'd first been deemed in good enough condition to sit in the lobby, and she had come to find that he was actually a pretty nice guy. Go figure.

Vanessa decided that she'd be a hypocrite to say that people shouldn't steal. She'd been stealing small things ever since she was little. Not stuff you'd usually get convicted for, but still, it was considered wrong. She'd steal clothes from a store by wearing them out the door when she was 11, and just started picking it up again recently. So she decided that being in the situation they were in, it was a common reaction, and that she shouldn't hold it against the guy as long as he kept his sticky fingers to himself.

She couldn't stand to think of that old man. He'd killed himself, thinking he had nobody left, _and the last thing i did was call him rude. God, I'm such a bitch sometimes. As soon as I make it out of here, I'm getting some serious counseling._

Determined not to be remembered as the annoying nag for the duration of this fiasco, Vanessa made it a point to make nice with her fellow survivors. After all, one of them might end up saving her ass. That wasn't her primary reason, but it suited her tastes more than saying she didn't want to feel guilty about anyone else, like she did for that old man. With that on her mind, she turned to the black woman.

"Nice nails! How much did those cost?"

The black woman just stared at her.

"Oh sorry, " Vanessa muttered, holding out her hand, "Name's Vanessa Abbot; what's yours?"

The woman took her hand and shook it, though still not dropping her 'weirded out' look, "Um, I'm Tori Sommers..."

&&&&&

George raked his fingers through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about the look of guilt that was on that woman's face. Though he'd always thought of spies as being cold and unfeeling, he couldn't help but wonder if the singer could have played a part in Martin's death. If she was the spy they were trying to neutralize, she could be trying to pick off the extra people one by one so that she could make her way into the labs undetected. It made some sense, though she'd have to be quite an actress to show such shock at a death that she may have caused herself. Or maybe he was reading too deeply into this. He wasn't really sure anymore. He needed to talk to someone...

Cindy and Geoge were naturally seated on one of the waiting room couches across from Yoko and David. After all, they went to dinner together under their false names, so people wouldn't bat an eye to seeing them talking together. In fact, George thought that it might be best to talk to the other two more, to keep up appearances. He also wanted to talk to her because he enjoyed her company. Ever since the Raccoon incident, on the day that he had told her that he trusted her, he had become more and more fond of her - as a friend of course. He felt more comfortable speaking to her sometimes than he did Cindy. He got up and sat next to Yoko.

He leaned towards her and whispered, "So, what do you think of that singer?"

Yoko looked over, surprised by the question. "She seems a little selfish, but alright. Why?"

George noticed that Cindy was raising an eyebrow at him, and he realized that the question sounded a bit like a school boy talking about the new girl. "I mean, is she suspicious at all?" he explained, still keeping his voice low. "When we found Martin, she had a guilty look in her eyes. I can't help but wonder, was she involved in his death somehow? Could she be the spy?"

"I haven't seen anything suspicious. I'd imagine a spy to be ruthless, but it could be she still isn't used to killing," Yoko replied.

"I don't know," Cindy said, shaking her head. "I don't think she could be a killer."

"No one is above suspicion, Cindy. Anyone can be a killer. Looks, behavior, occupation - none of that matters," David said.

&&&&&

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was a little emotional, and drunk, and I wasn't really in the mood to try another date. Of course, now my date standing me up is the least of my worries," Tori said. She thought it would be a good idea to get a little closer to the one she wanted protecting her. Her and Jim were sitting next to each other, with Mark nearby.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I can understand. Your date probably got his ass eaten, anyway," Jim replied. Tori laughed, even though she felt she shouldn't, it being such black humor.

"I'm gonna check on the other survivors," Mark said, deciding to leave the kids alone for a minute. He stood up and walked over to join George, Cindy, Yoko, and David.

"You know, I wasn't supposed to break my front, for the sake of my job. But you just looked so beautiful," Jim said.

"That's very sweet. There isn't much of a point worrying about your job now, though," Tori said, smiling. He smiled back nervously, then looked at the floor. She pulled a small book of crossword puzzles out of her purse, deciding that a little puzzling might help to calm her nerves. She clicked her pen. "Well, since you're here, you can help me with this. Now what's a nine-letter word for frog?"

Jim looked up, surprised. "It's amphibian." She smiled and wrote it in

&&&&&

These fools were just asking to die. Sending a helpless woman with him only made the killing that much easier. He didn't even have to walk far to the escape route - the elevator was right next to the ladies' room. This was all going so smoothly.

The hag was completely useless to him, even as a means of collecting BOW data. A woman so far past her prime wouldn't stand a chance at surviving. She would only reduce the chances of the others, so really, he was doing them all a favor.

"Thank you for walking me here. It was very kind of you," she said, walking out of the restroom.

He smiled. "Not a problem, ma'am." And as she walked past him, he grabbed her and snapped her neck. He had let her relieve herself before he killed her - he didn't want her pissing all over him while he was doing his job. Now all he had to do was disappear. The idiots would assume he and the old woman were dead, or whatever. He didn't care. He was going to get the fuck out of this wretched town by sunrise, with a hefty amount of umbrella research and information in his possession.

&&&&&

Hernan looked over at Tara. Yup, she was still staring blankly at the TV - he didn't think she even registered what they were saying. He thought he should talk to her.

"Tara?", he said. She turned her head towards him, her eyes focusing a little. "Is something the matter?"

She chuckled with little humor. "Everything's the matter, isn't it? But that's not what you meant, of course. No, I was just thinking about my family and my life. What if my loved ones are dead? What would I do then? I probably won't be getting a new job around here for a while, and I don't have much money saved up. Even if I survive this, my troubles won't be over."

"Well, I've got some family in Arizona. If you need someplace to stay, they could help us both out."

"Thanks, Hernan. I'll hold you to that," Tara said with a smile. But this dark thought came, unbidden; _Unless you die, which is possible, if not likely. Then I'll have no one to turn to._

&&&&& End of Chapter &&&&&

SB: Awesome! We have a new Co-writer joining us today for the end of the story. And she's on my side about Wesker! MUAHAHAHAHA! Say hello to CannibalJello!

CJ: Sorry, I'm a bit slow today... Refresh my memory... Wesker's the blonde one right?

SB: No, he's naturally a brunette.

SSW: What do you mean, brunette!

CJ: (snickers)

SB: Yep. You just have to know where to look. Not that _I_ was looking. The guy broke into my house and made me go down on him at gunpoint. I'm still getting over it. I need therapy twice a week...

SSW: (Twitches, face turning red) You'll need a lot more than therapy when I'm done with you, you dirty bastard! (Chases Sweetboxer with a javelin)

16 minutes later...

CJ: (Reading Wesker's autobiography) Wow, did you know that Wesker slept with a mentally retarded girl?

SB: Really? Was it Sylphstarwind?

SSW: I will throw your children into a lake of lava!

CJ: (Ignoring her) It doesn't say. But it's so cute. (Sighs) He tries so hard to be straight...

SSW: (Gritting teeth) Here. (Hands two test tubes labeled "T-virus" to CannibalJello and Sweetboxer) Drink these.

CJ & SB: (Look at the test tubes, shrug, and down the contents)

SSW: HAHA! You will be zombies in one hour!

SB: ...Well, then I guess now would be a good time to tell you I cleaned out your test tubes so CannibalJello and I could have something to hold our collection of harmless edible green liquids.

CJ: I like the lime green the best...

SSW: That virus was worth good money, you idiots! Now I'll have to collect it all over again! God, I hate you two... For my revenge, I shall-- Wait, you didn't pour it down the drain or something, did you, thereby releasing the T-virus upon this city? No, that would just be stupid... What am I saying? Of course you did! This is gonna suck!

SB: Like Wesker... Or worse?

SSW: You must die! (Rushes at Sweetboxer with piano wire.)

THE END... Just leave a review before they kill each other.


	8. Haven No More

**Outbreak Chronicles II**

SSW: (Talking to herself) Man, if Cannibal Jello hadn't stopped me from killing Sweetboxer, I would be one happy gal. Oh well. He'll get what's comin' to him. Just gotta post this last pic and... done! (Yelling) Hey SB! Come in here! I have something to show you!

SB: (Pops head into room) What? This isn't another revenge scheme, is it?

SSW: I will continue to seek revenge until I attain it, fool. Now take a look at this website. I did a little research, namely interrogating your sister, and I found out that _you _just happen to be infatuated with Ada Wong. (Grins evilly)

SB: You _interrogated _my sister? You didn't break her knees or anything crazy like that, did you? Wait! What have you done to Ada?

SSW: You're the only one who deserves my violence! I said "interrogated" because I prefer it as opposed to merely saying that I asked her. Anyway, she told me all about your love for Miss Wong, and I've created this site. Lemme read you the description:

_Watch these horny chicks go down on each other for the first time AND LIKE IT. Our featured slut is none other than the Asian hotty, Ada Wong! Smile with joy as she eats Ashley, and still has room for Rebecca. She definitely love you long time!_

SB: Dear Lord, that's sick. And yet I find myself aroused.

SSW: Muahaha! I knew you would! I'm contented with a bubble bath with Wesker, but you are one freaky little bastard! How do you like seeing your beautiful spy being defamed like this? Your love shall never be the same! She's a whore, I tell you!

SB: (Looking down in his lap) Stop, little one! It's a trick! Don't - let - her - win! NOOOOO!

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil. And sylphstarwind did _not_ really make a video game girl porn site, so don't bother looking for it. I know you, you RE fanboys! And possibly girls!

SB: I will give you an enema with hot coffee!

CJ: Yay! Me first, me first! Is it with mocha? And is it foamy?

SSW: Cannibal Jello will recap for us, since she didn't have much of a part in the openings so far. She will watch the video of the events of previous chapter(s), and summarize.

CJ: Recap what? The lube? Damnit, it was David who used it! Make HIM do it!

SSW: Eww... No, I mean the last chapter. Here, watch this tape and tell us the basics plot points.

CJ: Oh, okay then. Well, let's see... (Watches video, becomes transfixed with David's rugged good looks and forgets what she's doing) That's it, David... Shake it... Soooo sexy... (Drools)

SSW: Hey! HEY! (Waves a hand in front of CannibalJello's face) Cut it out! Can't you stop thinking about David for two seconds! MY GOD, DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF? Whose idea was it to make a video anyway? Sheesh!

Okay, the magic 8 are in the hospital. Charlene is dead, and so are Martin and his little brats. And the old lady with the bladder problem is dead too. David wants to tell everyone about Umbrella and people are starting to suspect Vanessa of being a spy because she looked guilty about Martin's death... Ooooooh, drama-y! Meanwhile, the real spy is sneaky-sneaking off to the labs, and surprise of surprises: someone is actually hitting on Jim! (Shudders) Read on, fools!

**Chapter Four - Haven No More**

George sat in the lobby, staring absently at rain outside. There weren't any zombies out there that he could see; they had left a few minutes ago, perhaps to find easier prey. Still, he felt apprehensive, and he jerked when there was a scream out in the hall.

"Cindy!" George shouted, jumping up from his seat. He _knew_ he shouldn't have let her go alone. A few people looked over, but apparently decided to let him handle whatever it was. He ran into the hallway to see her standing over the old woman's body. He walked over and saw that the woman's neck had been snapped.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, standing beside her and holding her.

"I found her here like that. I don't know why I screamed - I should be used to it by now. But it caught me by surprise," she said, hugging him back.

"It's not exactly a good thing if you get used to death. Wait, where's the man who was escorting her?" George asked.

"Yeah, I wondered about that, too. I don't see any signs of him...," Cindy replied, still staring at the corpse.

"Well, I don't see any bite or scratch marks - this was done by a human. Either someone came in and did this, maybe taking the man as a hostage, or the man did it himself. Perhaps he was our spy," George said.

"We'd better warn the others, then," Cindy said, turning away from the body.

&&&&&

Adam, or "the thief," as many thought of him now, sat and stared outside, at the rain sliding down the glass doors. He'd always liked the rain, but right now, it only made things feel more dreary. At least he didn't have to look at the zombies' ugly faces for the moment. He turned when there was a scream out in the hall, and watched as Daniel (George), who had introduced himself earlier, jumped up and ran towards the source of the sound. He could hear him and the girl talking, but it was too far for him to hear what they were saying. He turned around when there was a bang on the door, and was surprised to see a guy in a brown coat hitting the window.

"Let me in! _Please!_" he begged, looking behind him worriedly. He had bite marks on one hand, and a gun in the other. Adam stood up and tried to open the door, but it was locked with a key.

"Dammit! It's locked! I'll see if one of the doctors has the key," Adam said. He saw about a dozen zombies in the distance, and knew that they would be on this man soon. He jogged into one of the offices, seeing a doctor.

"There's a man out front who's being chased by several zombies. We need to let him in or he'll die! I need the key to the lobby doors!" he shouted.

"Alright. Be sure you don't let them in," the man replied hesitantly, handing over a set of keys. He pointed out which one opened the front doors. Adam ran back into the lobby and saw that the zombies were only a few yards away from the doors. The man panicked and started shooting at the glass, which didn't break, but began to crack.

"Stop it, you idiot! Don't let them in here!" Kevin yelled, standing up. Adam ran to the glass and started unlocking the door, but it was too late - the zombies had reached the man outside and were now biting him all over his head, neck, and arms. The others started banging on and pushing against the glass, and the weakened glass broke. The zombies fell on Adam and started feasting on him, too.

"Oh shit," Kevin said, grabbing Alyssa by the arm. Yoko, David, Vanessa, and the others made for the hall as a few of the zombies got up and started for them. George and Cindy were just coming back in when the others pushed them back.

"Wha-? What's going on?" George asked, then he saw the problem. They shut the double doors of the hallway.

"Some moron let the zombies in!" Alyssa griped.

"What? Good Lord! And I thought we had finally found somewhere secure...," George said, looking weary all of a sudden._ What am I saying?_ he told himself. _No place is secure when those things are involved..._

"What's with that body?" David asked, looking at the old woman's corpse on the floor.

"Oh, we found her just now. We don't know where the lawyer who was with her went, and it doesn't look like she was killed by one of the infected," George said.

"Great. So we have something else to worry about. Well, we need to head to the elevator and get down to business."

"But shouldn't we get out of the building? If we go on another floor, we'll be trapped," Carrie said.

Kevin and David looked at each other. "Should we tell them _now,_ leader?" the plumber asked with a smirk.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we've got no choice." He looked at Carrie, who was looking at him questioningly, then at everyone else. He took a deep breath, then began with, "We've been through something like this before. Maybe you heard about a little place called Raccoon City? Got blown to smithereens a few months back?"

"Yeah, it was in the papers a while back. You mean, you were there?" Carrie asked.

Kevin nodded. "There was an outbreak there, too. Only a few survived, and we were among them. Our real names are Kevin Ryman," he said, pointing at himself, then pointing at the others, "Alyssa Ashcroft, David King, Yoko Suzuki, Mark Wilkins, Jim Chapman, George Hamilton, and Cindy Lennox. We had aliases because there could be a spy among us. You see, the Umbrella Corporation is the cause of all this, and--"

Vanessa interrupted. "Yeah, it's all a big conspiracy, right? Gimme a break," she said, rolling her eyes.

Kevin glared at her. "That's exactly what it is. Umbrella has been secretly experimenting on both humans and animals using a virus, trying to create bioweapons. The outbreak in Raccoon was an accident, but this one was actually planned. They released the virus on the city to collect information. But, there are spies from rival companies here, too, trying to steal information. One of those spies was placed in the Palace at the time of the outbreak. It's possible that he died already, although he'd probably be more capable than that if he was sent here. It could also have been the lawyer that was with the old woman before she died. He may have killed her himself. We still aren't sure. Anyway, we need to take the elevator to the basement, because there's an Umbrella lab down there, and we're supposed to rescue some kids who're being used as test subjects."

"Why should we believe you?" Carrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin sighed through clenched teeth. "Do you think we have _time_ for this? Those zombies will break down the door soon - we can't stand around and convince you. So you can come with us, and trust that we know what we're doing, or you can stick around here. It's not our problem, anyway."

"I'm going with them," Tori said immediately. "Whether they're telling the truth or not, they've kept themselves alive, and Jim here saved my life."

Everyone else considered their options and agreed with her, though some were more reluctant than others. They all got on the elevator, which happened to be large enough to accommodate them all. There was an open panel with a small keypad and an extra button, which took them down to the basement.

While they waited for the elevator to reach floor B2, Jim wondered how Tori would react to his deception.

"Hey, Tori. I'm sorry I lied to you about my name," he told her.

She shrugged. "I don't really give a fuck who you are, as long as you can get me out of here alive."

"Just what I was thinking," Carrie said in a slightly tired tone. In situations like this, she wasn't so happy about being a cop. Everyone expected _her _to lead them to safety. It was nice to have someone else to look to for a change.

The elevator doors opened to a long, T-shaped, concrete hallway. There was a sign on the wall that gave directions to different rooms - reception, labs, offices, etc. The red-and-white Umbrella logo was at the top.

"So, you think Umbrella laboratories under the hospital is normal?" Kevin asked sarcastically. He was still a little annoyed with them for accusing him of lying.

"No, this is suspicious alright," Carrie replied. The cop in her was thinking about starting an investigation of this place, once they got out of here.

&&&&&

He put the packet into his briefcase and shut it, then left, stepping over the bodies as he went. One of the scientists had pulled a gun, but a bullet between the eyes was his reward for his slow draw. He glanced down and wondered if he should take the pistol with him.

He looked up when he heard the sound of the elevator door opening down at the end of the hall, then footsteps.

"So, you think Umbrella laboratories under the hospital is normal?"

"No, this is suspicious alright."

_Dammit! They're here already? I took too long taking care of these fools..., _he thought as he headed for the door, the gun forgotten. He stepped outinto the hall,glad that his shoes were made of a softer material and mostly silent. He slipped through the door at the end of the hall.

_Ah well. As soon as I release the experiments, they won't be a problem..._

&&&&&

Kevin lead the way down the hall, listening hard for anything in the rooms that they were passing. All of these doors were closed, and who knew what could be inside? He heard nothing but the ventilation and his group's footsteps as he continued down the hall. He came to the T and looked to the left and the right. On the left, he noticed that a door was left open, and he looked inside, his gun at the ready.

He looked around at the bodies on the floor, shaking his head. David came up behind him, followed by the others.

"The spy?" the plumber asked.

"That'd be my best guess," the cop replied. He stepped into the room cautiously, seeing that whoever had killed these people was gone by now. Looking at the bullet wounds, he knew that it was a human who had done this. He relaxed a little, lowering his .45. But, he tensed again when he heard a series of inhuman cries from elsewhere in the facility.

David walked in and picked up the handgun that the scientist had dropped, then silently handed it to Yoko.

"Thanks," she said with a faint smile. He nodded in response.

Kevin found another gun on another scientist's body, and handed it to Cindy. Then he walked out the door with the others behind him. The room he had just come out of was number twelve, so he continued through the door at the end of the hall in search of room number twenty three, and the Wilkins boys. They came out in another hallway with more doors on either sides. He must be on the right track - here was room number thirteen. He continued down the hall.

"Hey you, stay with the group. Don't lag behind even a little; it could be very dangerous here," he heard David say behind him. He looked back to see that a woman with black hair, in the back of the group, had stopped walking and was looking up into a vent.

"But... I think there's something up there," she told David. She was starting forward when there was a clang, and something red and very much alive plopped down on top of her. She screamed and struggled, but the Licker had her pinned down by the waist as it ferociously slashed and mutilated her .

Alyssa instinctively took a few steps back, rather than helping. George gave her a scolding look and pointed his handgun at the Licker. He didn't fire, however, because he didn't want to hit the woman. Then the grate that had fallen from the air vent with the monster caught his eye, and in a split second his mind formed a plan.

"I'll get it off of her and you immediately blast it with your shotgun, alright?" he told Alyssa. She hesitated a moment, but knew it was best not to question at a moment like this, so she nodded. "Okay."

He ran towards the violent attack trying to keep the screams out of his head so he could concentrate. The Licker swung its left arm outward as it sensed the doctor's presence, but George was already diving out of tthe was and towards the large metal grate. In one fluid motion, George grabbed the object, rolled, pivoted and hit the beast across the side of the head with the slitghly bent peice of metal.

Shrieking, It toppled over and landed on it's back next to the woman,Giving Alyssa the chance to shoot it. She pulled the trigger and it hit the monster so hard it flipped over. Seeing it was still alive, she shot it once again in the head, killing it. George knelt beside the woman and winced at the severe wounds. Her entire upper body was covered in deep slashes and cuts and she had already lost a massive amount of blood.

"I'm afraid she's too badly wounded," he said quietly. He took her hand in his and sat beside her. She make a small choking sound and gripped his hand tightly. She groaned in pain.

"What are you, a doctor? We've got to at least try to help her!" Carrie cried.

"Actually, he _is_ a doctor," Cindy informed her.

"Yeah, so shut up," Alyssa added. Her voice had little of its usual venom, however - she felt bad that she couldn't do anything for this dying woman.

"I would like to do something for her, but it would only delay the inevitable. And, I have nothing to work with. If you wish, you can look around for some medical supplies, but...," George trailed off.

"Fine, I will," Carrie replied. She opened a nearby door and glanced inside, seeing nothing of use. She shut the door and walked across to another door, looking inside. Then she walked in. After a few seconds, she came back out with a white box that had a red cross on it, and handed it to George.

"Thank you," he said. He knew that the woman would be dead in a few minutes, but maybe Carrie would feel better if he used the kit anyway. He bandaged the woman's neck and most of her face, and injected her with some morphine. About a minute later, the woman became quieter, her pain abating some.

Carrie walked back into the room and came out with a submachine gun in her hands. "This was in there, too," she said to the looks of the others.

"Nice job," Kevin said.

"Well, I _am_ a cop. I can take care of--"

"She's gone," George interrupted.

"Dammit!" Carrie growled.

George reached down and closed the woman's eyes, then stood up. "I think a moment of silence would be appropriate here," he said. They all remained quiet for several seconds. Then George looked up. "Well, we'd better keep moving. We do have some time issues."

Cindy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "You did all you could."

"I know. But it's the one thing I dislike about my occupation - losing a patient," George replied.

Yoko found herself in David's arms, and remembered him pulling her closer when the Licker had dropped out of the ceiling. She blushed, but didn't push away.

Kevin noticed the two of them clinging to each other. "Uh, you _do_ know that we don't need to worry about our cover anymore... so you don't have to act like a couple," he said.

"Honestly, Kevin! How clueless can you be?" Alyssa said, looking shocked by his utter stupidity.

"Well, maybe you can fill _me_ in, too, if there's something we need to know about!" David said, looking at her. He lowered his arms to his sides and took a step away from Yoko.

Alyssa looked at him quizzically, then realized that he wanted to change the subject. "Moving on...," she muttered, starting down the hall.

&&&&&

Alex awoke to a voice down the hall. It was muffled, through the stasis fluid, and these thick walls, but he knew who it was. His father. He wondered if he had come to because of his father's voice, or if it was merely coincidence that he'd regained consciousness right when he was approaching. Either way, he was awake now, and he was going to get out of here.

He made a fist with his right hand, and put it through the glass in front of him. His movements were sluggish from these long periods of sleep, but he was still able to break through the inches of reinforced glass that contained him. He fell out with the liquid, then slowly got to his feet. He blinked, the lights above stinging his eyes. He turned around and looked at his brother, who was in a cage in the corner, and he went over and tore off the door easily, then stepped inside. His brother still hadn't woken up, despite all the noise. The small form, wearing only a hospital gown, was still and silent on the cot.

"Greg, wake up," Alex said. He shook the boy's shoulder, but it didn't work. He sighed and picked Greg up, then walked out of the cage. He took a lab coat from the wall.

&&&&&

They reached room #23, and Alyssa stepped aside while Mark reached for the doorknob. He found it to be locked.

"Dammit!"

&&&&& End of Chapter &&&&&

SB: I'll show her, dammit! I've always said Wesker was gay (and I have the sore ass to prove it)! Well, now I'm gonna make a gay Wesker site! Starting with those pictures he made me take!

CJ: (Strolls in and sits down next to SB) Oooh, did I hear something about gay sex? That is HAWT! Oh wait, that's Wesker, isn't it? Now I'm totally turned off... (Walks away)

SB: Okay... A few final touches, and...

SSW: (Pops head in) I smell crimes against Wesker!

SB: Well it's too late now! Gay Wesker porn is now on the internet for all to see!

SSW: Damn it all! I'm telling you, he's straight!

SB: He definitely is _not!_ Just look at the-- Oh, my first hit!

SSW: Let's make a deal, shall we? If you get the most hits, it means Wesker is gay. (Twitches at even having to _say_ such a thing) And if I get the most hits, it means he's not, and you'll drop this forever! And, Ada's a slut.

SB: Erm, okay, although I don't really see how that--

SSW: Let the contest begin! AND YOU! (points to reader) DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU! You had better leave a review before you leave! We aren't writing this for ourselves, fools!

SB: What she means is: Please leave a review!


	9. Killing the Voice

**Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story**

_Both Sweetboxer and Sylphstarwind have been doing nothing but internet related mischief for at least 8 days now, each one repeatedly checking their hit counter hoping to God that the other didn't win the bet. Eyes bloodshot, they finally decide..._

SB: I can't do this anymore!

SSW: Me neither! How do these webmasters survive for Bawb's sake!

CJ: (Sits and laughs at their hilarious misfortunes) Did you notice that you've both received the same number of hits and that they come from the same IP addresses?

SB: ...This is...

SSW: ...What the?

SB and SSW: (Pointing at each other) YOU?

CJ: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Falls backwards holding gut)

SSW: HEY! I can't help it if his Wesker pictures were drop dead sexy!

SB: She set us up somehow... I know it!

SSW: Eat...her...HAPPINESS! (Rushes at Cannibal Jello with a computer chair, followed by Sweetboxer who has picked up his computer monitor)

CJ: Gah! (Runs away)

**Chapter Nine - Inner Heart Revealed**

Alex heard the doorknob being shaken, and then he heard his father curse. Locked.

He gently laid his brother on the floor, then walked over to the door to try for himself. He drew back his fist and punched the door. It didn't even move. He tried again, putting all the force he could muster into this punch. He caused a loud bang and made a small dent in the door, but it was still inadequate. He couldn't break through.

.O.

"What was that?" Mark exclaimed, jumping back from the door. Something hit the door again, this time, harder.

"I hope there isn't a Hunter in there with your son...," Alyssa said. Kevin shot her a reproachful look before turning back to Mark.

"I'm sure they wouldn't put human subjects together with anything _that_ dangerous," he said in a comforting tone.

"...Dad?" A small voice came through the door. It was muffled, but they could tell that it was a teenage boy.

"Alex? Is that you?" Mark responded, pressing his ear against the door.

"Yeah. Greg's here, too. He's asleep," Alex replied.

"Oh, thank God. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah. But... they did something to me. I'm different now."

Mark could almost feel his heart stop. They'd done something to his son? "What did they do, Alex?"

"I'm not sure. But it made me really strong, and my senses are better."

"Do you feel the same? Do you look the same?"

"Yeah."

Mark was somewhat relieved, but he was still worried. Who knew what those bastards had done to them? What if his boys have been infected with something, and it was only a matter of time? But he didn't want his son to worry. So he said, "We'll get you out of there in a minute. Don't you worry."

"I won't... I knew you'd come for me, and I know you'll get me out of here."

.O.

"What? They're still alive?"

Bower wasn't angry - yet - but he was perplexed, and becoming concerned. He had hoped that the BOWs would take care of these pests, but it seemed that the BOWs were busy elsewhere. The only one that they'd run into was that Licker, and they had managed to kill it. They had lost one of their number, sure, but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Perhaps I need to take care of matters myself...," he muttered, twisting the silencer onto his gun. He didn't have the firepower to get all of them, but maybe if he wounded or killed one of them, they would be slowed down enough for him to leave unhindered.

.O.

They needed a keycard. They had no idea where it was, so they decided that it would be best if they split up. No one loved the idea, what with the various monsters lurking these halls, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Carrie sighed. She knew that they were trying to save the kids, but she really wanted to get out of here, too. Those kids weren't _her_ problem, after all. She hated to take that attitude, but every second that she was here was a risk. Any creature could come along, there could be some virus or chemical leak - hell, the whole damn building could blow up.

She sighed again, putting those thoughts aside, then pulled open a drawer and started shuffling through.

.O.

"What the hell?"

Hernan stood with his mouth agape, staring at the giant plant. It had vines that were whipping around like tentacles, and a large opening that probably served as a mouth.

"Let's search another room," he said nervously. He had Tara with him, since she didn't have a gun.

"Wait a second. What's that?" Tara asked, pointing. There was a flamethrower leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.

"You stay here," he told her. She didn't object. He crept along the wall, just in case that plant's reach extended this far. He picked up the weapon and went back to the door, and breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the room.

"Okay, how about that door?"

.O.

"This is fucking stupid. We should be getting out of here, not saving some stupid mutant kids," Jeff complained. Terry's only response was a disgusted sigh, which pissed her fiancee off.

_Oh yeah... She needs to learn her place..., _he recalled with a cruel smile. But it would be hard to teach her while she had that gun from that doctor guy...

"Gimme the gun, Terry," he said.

"What? ...No, I think I'll keep it," she replied, eyeing him warily.

"I said give it to me," he growled.

"And I said no."

He grabbed her arm, and she tried to shake him off, but he was stronger. He took her gun, then flung her to the floor. Luckily, she landed on her shoulder, preventing harm to the baby, although a jolt of pain went down her arm. The wind was knocked out of her, and all she could do was glare up at him.

"I warned you not to mess with me, you bitch," he said. "Don't try it again."

.O.

"Why do _I_ get the creepy room?" Vanessa asked quietly. She wasn't asking anyone in particular, because she was alone in the room. Hopefully.

The room was indeed creepy. The lights were starting to go out, so some areas had only flickering illumination, while others were totally dark. Worse, it was a narrow room with cages on either side, and she couldn't see inside them because of the poor lighting. She tried to walk down the middle as she headed for the desk at the other end of the room.

She reached it and searched the drawers, finding an emergency flashlight, but not what she had come for. She noticed a switch on the wall and flipped it, hoping that it might illuminate those cages, revealing that they were empty. But there was no visible change.

"Okay, that was pointless. I should've just--," she started, but fell silent when she heard a sound. It was a small clicking sound coming from inside the cages. She wondered what it could be, then it came to her - the sound of claws on a hard floor. The clicking was joined by another noise - a low growl.

"Oh shit," she squeaked. _Okay, Vanessa, don't panic. They're in the cages, so..._

Barks erupted all around the room, and she couldn't help but scream. A zombie dog leapt out of the darkened corners of the cage towards her, but hit the bars and was blown back in a rain of sparks. In the light of the sparks, she could make out a sign next to the cages. She took a step closer and raised the flashlight, reading the black and yellow sign:

**WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE**

She fixed the light on the floor of the cage to see that the dog lay smoking and unmoving.

"Can't you read, bitch? 'High Voltage'!" she said, laughing nervously. As her chuckles were subsiding, another dog jumped towards her, causing her to scream again. It hit the bars and met the same fate as its brother.

"Okay, if that happens one more time, I'm going to lose my goddamn mind... If I haven't already," she said, putting a hand to her chest. She turned and headed back through the door.

.O.

David walked into a room, saying, "Don't worry. I'll be right in here. And don't hesitate to shoot if you see anything."

Yoko nodded and went through the adjacent door, entering a T-shaped hallway. The walls were pale green, and the floor was mesh. She could see a white hallway below. She stopped by nearby a metal shelf to search for the keycard, or anything else that would be useful. She started digging through a cardboard box.

"Thank God you're alive!" the lawyer said, stepping around the corner.

Yoko took her hands out of the cardboard box that she'd been searching, and picked up her pistol. "W-Who are you?" she asked, holding up her weapon.

"Don't you remember? I was with the group earlier. I got separated...," Bower said. He walked closer, his gun pointed at the floor.

Yoko hesitantly lowered her gun, and as soon as she did, he brought his up. He continued walking towards her. She took a few steps back, pressing against the door.

"Don't move. I don't plan to kill you, as long as you behave," Bower said.

"David's right in the next room. If you try anything, I'll scream," she warned. But she was shaking in fear. She didn't try to use her gun, because she knew that he'd shoot her before she could shoot him.

"Not if you value your life, little girl. Just go along, and you'll only suffer a minor wound," he explained, reaching out and stroking her hair. She grimaced at the touch. He stepped back, smirking, and shot her in the shoulder, and then he turned and started jogging down the hall. She slid down the door with a groan. Sitting on the floor, she took the gun from her other hand, and pointed it at Bower's retreating back. As he went around the corner, she clipped his left arm. She heard a grunt of pain, and then dropped her arm to the floor as she lost consciousness.

.O.

David gagged as he knelt by the corpse. He patted around on the pockets of the white lab coat.

"Son of a bitch... It had to be the deadest one... But at least it's not walking around, trying to eat me, I guess," he grumbled. The corpse was facedown, and little as he wanted to, he had to flip it over to search the front pants pockets. He put his hands under the chest and the thigh, trying not to touch any bare flesh. He realized that this one was a female, and he had just grabbed some zombie boob.

"Ugh." The front of the body was crusted with blood, from the pool that it had been laying in. There was a lanyard around its neck, with a card attached. He peeled it off and wiped some of the red gunk off. It was what he was looking for.

He stood and walked to the door, crossing the hall to get Yoko. He pulled the door open and she fell at his feet.

"Yoko? Quit messing around," he said, hoping that she was just playing a joke. But he knew that she wasn't the type, and when she didn't move, he became alarmed.

"Yoko! Talk to me!" he said gruffly. He knelt beside her still body and saw that she had a wound in her shoulder.

"I never should've let her go alone," he muttered, putting his ear next to her mouth and checking for breathing. He heard it, although it was shallow.

_No mouth-to-mouth today, Davie,_ that annoying voice crooned. _Ha, that was the first thing on your mind._

_Not now, dammit!_ he snapped. He gently picked Yoko up and walked back into the hallway. He needed to take her to George. He walked quickly down the hall back to the place where they'd split up, where he took a moment to recall which door George's group had taken, and then he went through. He passed Jim, who was walking out of one of the rooms.

"Hey, what's going on? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Where's George?" he barked, ignoring the questions.

"Uh, I think he's in there." Jim pointed at a nearby door. David nodded his thanks and went in. George was at a desk, and he turned around when he heard David walk in.

"What happened?" he asked. David set Yoko down on the floor and George immediately started removing her jacket.

"I'm not sure. I just found her like this when I went to get her," David explained.

"...This looks like a bullet wound," George commented, pulling the strap of her dress aside.

She pushed weakly at his hands, muttering, "David's in the next room. If you try anything, I'll scream..."

"Dammit, it must've been that spy," David growled, feeling another pang of guilt running through his mind. He stood up and turned around to find Kevin and Jim in the doorway. It looked like Jim had brought the leader.

"Did someone get hurt?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I guess she got shot," David replied.

"And where the hell were you while this was happening?" Kevin demanded.

"Kevin, don't start this. He's going through enough as it is. And you know David wouldn't purposely allow her to get hurt," George said, pulling a bloody bullet out of the wound.

"Well, being careless is just as bad, isn't it?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure that there was--"

"Yeah, it is," David said, cutting George off. He brushed past Kevin and Jim and went out into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin asked, reaching out and grabbing the plumber's arm.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," David replied, as if it were obvious.

"We can handle that. You're not going anywhere."

"Yoko needs you right now," George pointed out.

"But you're the doctor," David said.

"I've done all I can for now," the doctor replied, bandaging Yoko's shoulder. "But I think you're the best one for her to be near in this situation."

David looked down at Kevin's hand on his arm, and sighed. He walked back into the room. "It's down the hall. Yoko's gun should be on the floor, and the door should still be wide open. I don't know any more than that, and I suggest one of you takes this card and sets the kids free..." He handed over the keycard, sounding utterly defeated. Kevin took it, handing it to Jim.

"Go give this to Mark." He said, and Jim nodded, running off. He came back 6 seconds later. Before he could open his mouth, Kevin interrupted him.

"Second door on the left..." he said, annoyed.

"Oh, right!" Jim nodded again and ran off.

Kevin turned back to the room, shaking his head. He saw that David was sitting on the floor with Yoko's head in his lap. George had gone back to searching the desk, leaving David some semi-privacy. Kevin followed suit and left.

David was glad that nobody was watching. He had the urge to touch Yoko's hair again, and this time, he gave in, brushing a lock of hair off of her forehead.

_I told her that I was right there, and she expected me to come for her. I couldn't help her in time... It's that little girl all over again. What if Yoko dies, too?_

"God, I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, resting his chin on her shoulder. She groaned and he gave a start, surprised.

"Ow... David... My shoulder...," she groaned, clear as day.

"Good; she's awake," George said. At some point, he had turned around and was now looking at the two. David wondered if it had been long.

"Already? I thought...," David mumbled.

"It was just a flesh wound. Did I fail to mention that?" George asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, you did," David said flatly.

"Um, how did I get here?" Yoko wondered aloud. She looked at David. "Did you carry me here?"

He nodded. She was still on his lap, and he felt a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. He looked aside, trying to hide it.

"Thank you," she said, starting to blush, too.

"Yeah, you needed medical attention... But Yoko, I shouldn't have let you go alone. It was stupid."

"Oh, you can't be required to watch me all the time. I'm a grown woman, and I was armed," Yoko said lightly. She turned to George. "Could you give us a little privacy?"

George, who had turned back around but was listening to every word, nodded and left, closing the door behind him. He groaned internally. Nope, he definitely wasn't going to get those five dollars back.

"What's the privacy for?" David questioned.

She was a little out of it from the loss of blood, but she managed to focus on his face and look into his eyes. "I can see there's something really bothering you... I hate to see you this way, so please, talk to me..."

An expression of surprise crossed his face before he looked away. "It's nothing."

"Don't say that!" Yoko said sharply, and he was surprised again.

She continued, softening her voice a bit. "David, I've felt more connected to you than I have to anyone else in my life. I want to be by your side, to help you in whatever way I can. But I can't do that if you keep pushing me away. If you consider me your friend, like I consider you mine...you need to talk to me. I won't let you suffer by yourself."

David shook his head slowly and sighed, smiling ruefully. He was glad she was voicing how she felt, but...

"Fine. It's guilt, alright? I mean, I promised that I'd watch out for you...and you got hurt right in the next room. How am I supposed to feel?"

Yoko looked down, her face solemn. "I can understand how you must feel. And," she grabbed his hand, "you see, that's part of what makes you a good person. You feel the need to protect me, and now you're upset because I was still hurt. But, the only thing that I could hold against you is if you blame yourself for what happened... It makes me feel terrible, that you're suffering because of me, because I was too weak to take care of myself."

"Oh, Yoko, c'mon... That's just not fair...," David said, shaking his head.

She smiled, a hint of playfulness on her face. "Well, that's how it is. I couldn't forgive you for not forgiving yourself."

David looked away, thinking it over. Could he do it? Could he just let this go, let the guilt go? Well, it helped that Yoko's situation wasn't as serious as he had originally thought... And he would be more careful in the future...

"Okay. You win," he said finally.

"Good," Yoko sighed, relieved.

Then silence fell between them. She didn't move from his lap.

He cleared his throat. "So... Should we get back to the mission?"

Yoko looked mildly disappointed, though she tried to hide it. "Okay... If you think that's what we need to do."

"What...do you mean by that?" David asked, his face becoming warmer as he wondered what she was thinking.

"You don't know?" she asked hesitantly, her voice hardly above a whisper. Then she waited.

_Ha! Of course he does! He's just denying it, _a voice said snidely in David's head.

_Dammit, you are really starting to piss me off, Mr. Voice..._

_You're naming me now. Hey, that's not crazy at all, _Mr. Voice replied in an amused tone. _Well, I'll make a deal with you. I'll leave you alone if you do one thing for yourself..._

Yoko held her breath, looking into his eyes.

_Fine; what is it?_ David asked.

_You already know... It's the one thing you want most..._

_Don't fucking-- Oh, what the hell..._

He didn't like to admit it, but yeah, he did know. He took a deep breath and planted a light kiss on Yoko's lips

She had almost given it up, and her eyes widened the slightest bit in surprise. Then she smiled, placing a hand at the back of his neck. He put his arms around her waist.

...They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and the two pulled away from each other, looking embarrassed.

Jim opened the door a little and poked his head through. "You ain't gettin' freaky in here, are you?"

"FUCK...OFF...JIM," David snarled, with as much force as he could muster. Apparently, it was quite a bit, because Jim suddenly looked frightened.

"Yes, um... Please?" Yoko added. Jim nodded and shut the door.

"I hate to say this, but he seems to be around right when he's least wanted...," Yoko said with a sigh.

"No, that's not true," David replied. She looked at him, surprised. He continued, "If that were the case, he'd _always_ be around."

"That's so mean!" she said, but laughed a little. David laughed, too. It was rough and short, but it made Yoko smile nonetheless.

"I've never heard you laugh before...," she said.

"I'm not sure if I've heard you laugh, either. Our experiences together weren't too funny up to this point...," he said.

"That's true," Yoko agreed, becoming solemn again. "I think we'd better finish what we need to do before we..."

"Yeah."

She stood, swaying a little as a wave of dizziness hit her. He held her by the elbows to steady her. "Do you feel okay? Do you need a minute?"

She shook her head, but he put an arm around her waist and helped her walk, more because of him wanting to than her actually needing it. They went through the door to see that everyone was waiting for them, including the two Wilkins kids.

David felt a blush coming on, and looking down so that his bangs hung over most of his face, managed to spurt out, "Erm, uh... Well, she came to."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, looking stern. "No. Really?"

"Tell me," Alyssa said musingly, "Did you have to suck the bullet out through her mouth? Or was that just a perk?"

Kevin couldn't keep a straight face after that comment, and decided to turn his gaze elsewhere before he erupted in a fit of laughter. Oops, too late. David shot a glare in their direction. How long had they been outside the room? What had they heard? Cindy quickly walked up to them, and he would've punched her out because of the mood he was in now, if it hadn't been for the purely caring look on her face.

"Just ignore them," she whispered pulling out a handkerchief.

"What are you doing with that?" David grumbled.

Cindy giggled. "Take it. You have a lipstick mark here." She pointed to parts of his face. "Here, and here."

----- End of Chapter -----

SSW: That was nice and romantic near the end, but I have one question...

SB: Yeah?

SSW: Who was that voice inside David?

SB shrugs, and CJ quickly hides a microphone behind her back.

CJ: I dunno, but wasn't it great that _something_ finally got David and Yoko together?

SB: Yeah. I can't believe they hadn't realized their love all through your Outbreak Chronicles, then in the months they spent together, _and _the first eight chapters of this story...

SSW: Yes, yes. They're a pair of imbeciles... But onto the real issue. BRING OUT THE PRESIDENT'S DAUGHTER!

CJ, wearing a Vanna White-type sparkling gown, wheels out a chair on which sits... Ashley Graham. Luckily, there is duct tape over her mouth. The audience boos as it is ripped off, and Ashley's screech of pain is expelled from her mouth.

SSW: So, Ashley, would you like to tell everyone what our demands are?

Ashley: Bitch, I am sooooo totally WASTED! (Giggles wildly)

SSW: (Hits the girl on the head with a large paper fan) Focus!

Ashley: This one time... this... this... (Falls asleep)

SSW: What the hell is the matter with her! She seems... drunk! CJ! Did you give her alcohol?

CJ: Just a little...

SSW: (Raises paper fan threateningly) CJ!

CJ: What! She wouldn't shut up!

SB: You know how Ashley is. If I was assigned to guard duty with her, I'd probably booze her up, too.

SSW: (Visibly calms herself down, and lowers the fan) You're right. I suppose--

Ashley: (Wakes up) PARTY! WHOO! (Promptly goes back to sleep)

SSW, a cold expression on her face, drops the fan on the floor and pulls a handgun out of nowhere.

SB: Um, she's a hostage. If we kill her, the CIA will just come to get us...

SSW: But we'll never get our reviews is she won't say the message! I need to shoot somebody!

CJ grabs SSW's arm and the back of Ashley's chair and hauls them both away.

SB: We are now experiencing technical difficulties. Please leave a review, for our sanity...

SSW: (Yelling as she's pulled behind the curtain) If you want more of this story, you gotta work for it, dammit!


	10. No Time for Mutiny! Oh, alright

Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story

SSW: We still don't own Resident Evil. So stop... asking.

SB: They aren't asking, Sylph. It's just a precaution.

SSW: Hm... Right. On to business, then. Bring out the hostage!

CJ: -Wheels Ashley out on the chair again- Hey, why do I have to do this stuff?

SSW: I don't know. Would you like Sweetboxer's job?

CJ: What does he do, exactly?

SSW: He's my trusted advisor. He makes sure I don't fly off the handle.

CJ: Then why do you--?

SSW: He's a slacker.

SB (picking his nose): Huh?

CJ: Men...

SSW: Yeah, he kinda deserves to be a grunt, doesn't he? Okay, from here onward, your roles will be reversed. Now for the matter of getting our demands... We need to show everyone we mean business. We need to--

Crash! (Sound of breaking glass) Leon and Ada jump in through a window with their guns drawn.

SB: Oh God, they've come for us! Ooooooh, it's ADA! How are things, my little china doll? -Drools- (Ada just looks at him with a freaked out expression on her face)

SSW: Don't run away, men! Stand tall while they shoot us down!

Leon: Chill... We're here to help.

SB: Wha? I mean, of course my Ada wouldn't hurt me!

SSW: Lies! Don't fall for their mind tricks!

Ada: No really. Ashley's a major pain in the ass... You're right to want to harm her.

Leon: Yeah, and your story's awesome, so I can't understand why you hardly have any reviews. We need to make these people listen!

SSW pulls her handgun out again and starts shooting around randomly: Now, while we have their guard down!

CJ: Um... Sweetboxer? Shouldn't you keep her from crossing to the Dark Side or something?

SB: Uh, in a minute. I'm on break. -Sips coffee as Sylph continues to shoot in the air, now laughing madly-

CJ: Oh, right. It's my job now... Okay, Sylph? You should probably stop that; you might hurt someone. Leon and Ada are here to help, you know. (Her actions have no affect) -CJ sighs and snatches the cup of coffee from SB, throwing the contents on SSW.-

SSW: AHHHHHHH! -Lowers her weapon and glares at CJ- Jesus! That coffee's cold! What the fuck's the matter with you?

CJ: You were going to kill somebody! I mean, you were bound to actually hit someone eventually...

SSW: -Stares blankly- And? I think that was the point. You know, kill those government bastards before they can kill us?

CJ: You have serious listening issues... They said they are here to help us.

SSW: That's what the government said about the Iraqi war! They CANNOT BE TRUSTED, I tell you! We must do things for ourselves! For you see, I have a plan. A brilliant plan. -Turns around to be more dramatic and evil-like-

SB: Oh, so now we're evil?

SSW: Shut up! If we were good, would that lesbian backstabber be here? Anyway... I have a theory that government dogs, like the ones that guard the White House, would know better than to attack the President's daughter. So I believe that we should -goes into long speech about what they should do, turning around in the middle of it to find...

Ada and Leon savagely beating the unattended Ashley with rusty spoons.

SSW: Ahhh! Why was the prisoner left unattended with these two? Jello! Sweetboxer!

SB sticks his head back in the room: We're playing Jenga, and shouldn't the story be starting now anyway?

SSW: Oh yeah! -Runs off while Ashley continues to get beaten.-

Ada: Wear that lowcut white top while you're alone with Leon, will you? Hell no! -Throttles the girl with a dirty sock-

**Chapter 10: No Time For Mutiny!**

"What do you mean, you didn't get him?" David asked. He was quite pissed off.

Kevin sighed. He didn't like that the bastard had gotten away, either. He explained:

"We went to the room you told us to check, and we followed the occasional drops of blood to find the lawyer guy. He'd gone down a ladder and through a hallway, and we caught up with him, but he blocked off the hallway with a shutter. He was long gone by the time we got the shutter open enough to go through."

"God dammit!" David yelled, slamming a fist into the wall. "I can't let him get away with what he did. You guys find a way out of here, and I'll catch up."

Yoko put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "It's not necessary, David. Let's just deal with him if we run into him again."

"Yeah. He's a slippery bastard, so you might never find him. He could be out of the building for all we know. It's just not worth it," Mark added.

David crossed his arms, looking like he was ready to argue. But at Yoko's pleading look, he kept his silence.

"Alright. We should get going," Kevin said. He exited the room, into the hallway with the others following behind him.

.O.

He just couldn't escape the rodents. If it wasn't one type, it was another...

"Please, don't kill me! I have money! I have--" A bullet between the eyes stopped the begging. A nearby cry of anguish drew Bower's attention. He turned his head to see one of the scientists stand shakily, clutching her wounded stomach. She looked scared, but she had a malicious smile on her face.

"I hope you, and whatever friends you've brought here, are in a playful mood... Because you're going to test out our newest toy," she said. Then she slammed her fist down on a console behind her. An alarm blared and red lights flashed around the room as he shot her again, making sure to aim for the head this time. He turned and left, knowing that he no longer had the luxury of taking his time, because one of the stasis capsules in the room was starting the reviving process.

.O.

Kevin led the way down the corridor, slowing down when he heard the alarms in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Jeff asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. Maybe...," Kevin trailed off. He didn't want to tell them that something else, something more dangerous, might've gotten loose.

"Maybe what, asshole?" Jeff demanded. Kevin didn't respond. "So you aren't gonna tell us? I knew you couldn't be trusted. Well, I'm not going towards those alarms; I'm not following you anymore. C'mon, Terry," Jeff ordered, grabbing his fiancee's arm. She pulled out of his grip.

"I think our best chance is with them, Jeff," she said.

"They aren't telling us everything they know. I'm telling you, we're going the other way!" Jeff shouted. He grabbed her arm again, holding it tighter this time.

"Ow! Jeff, I want to stay with them!" Terry argued, struggling against his hold.

"Don't argue with me!" he said, raising a fist threateningly. Terry shrank back. He smirked and started pulling her down the hall.

She'd had enough. She wasn't going to let him get her, not to mention her baby, killed. She called back to the others, "Carrie, don't let him take me!" She hated the pleading note in her tone. She hated having to ask others for help out of this mess, the one that she'd gotten herself into. But it wasn't the time to think of her pride... "He beats me! Please, don't let him hurt me again!"

I knew something was wrong between those two, Carrie thought, drawing her gun. "Let go of her, Jeff!"

He turned around. "She's bullshittin' you! She's just pissed about what I said earlier! You aren't really taking her seriously, are you?"

"Yes, I am taking her seriously. And even if you don't abuse her, you have no right to tell her what to do. Now let go of her arm!" Carrie commanded.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?"

Carrie took a shot at the floor near his feet, causing him to jump. "Yeah. You ever had a shot to the knee? I hear it hurts like hell."

His face blanched and he let go of Terry. She rubbed her wrist while walking back to the others.

"Hey, come on now! You guys don't actually believe her, do you?" he stammered, looking at the other men, hoping for something resemling trust. He found none, and his expression soured.

"Oh, Carrie, he has a gun, so I guess you should take that from him," Terry said.

Carrie held her hand out to Jeff. He hesitated, but of course he had no choice but to hand his weapon over. He was outnumbered and outgunned, after all. Carrie took his gun and then walked Terry to the head of the group. Jeff stayed in the back, sulking.

Goddammit. I know that goody goody cop's gonna turn me in for abuse, and if she doesn't, Terry will. Even if I get out of here alive, I'll probably end up in jail or rehab. Unless... I take care of those two before we leave, he thought, a plan already forming in his mind. But for now I'll just lay low. They don't think I'm a threat yet, and that'll make things easier when I make my move.

The group continued down the hall. There was tension in the air, with people seeming either pissed or worried, and Jim decided to lighten the mood. The good ol' cheery coward, Jim.

"So... What do y'all plan to do when we get outta here?" he asked, looking at Tori first.

"I guess I would have to find a new house, a new job, new friends...," Tori said. She smiled. "And I'd definitely have to have that drink with you."

"But you did have a drink with me," Jim said sarcastically.

"Oh, drop it, would you? I was a bit upset, but I shouldn't have been such a bitch. I'll have another drink with you," she replied, rolling her eyes but still smiling. She turned to Vanessa, who was walking next to her. "What about you? What will you do?"

Vanessa didn't have to give it any thought. She'd already decided that, if she got out of here, she was going to shoot for her dreams. "I'm going to give Broadway a try. Although I'm probably too old for that..."

"No, you're not! And you're a really good singer!" Cindy exclaimed. George nodded in agreement.

"Ah, thank you," Vanessa said, blushing.

"And how about you, Tara?" Tori asked.

"I just want to see my family again. If I can't find them, I guess I'll go stay with Hernan's relatives in Arizona," she said.

"That's pretty much what I'll do, too. Besides that, I have no idea," Hernan said.

"I'm going to start dating again, so that my baby might have a proper father," Terry said, taking off her engagement ring. It felt like she was breaking a multitude of chains that bound her to her tormentor as it glided off her finger. She held it up to Carrie. "How much do you think this is worth?"

Now that's going too far! Jeff thought, gritting his teeth. He almost lost control right there, knocking a few teeth out of that bitch's mouth. But he stopped himself by thinking of all these people who were against him... All these people with guns.

Jim turned his head towards him, noticing the barely-contained anger and smiling maliciously. "And what about you, Jeff? You and your cellmate have any romantic plans?"

"Fuck off, asshole!" Jeff snapped. He turned away, wanting so badly to slam a fist into that grinning face, but knowing that it would mean a lot of trouble for him if he did.

Terry chuckled at Jeff's outburst. She knew what he was thinking, too. He was used to getting his way through violence, but he couldn't do that now. "What about you, Officer Harmond?"  
Carrie thought long and hard, and in the end the truth was inescapable. She looked up at the group, "I...I don't think I want to be a cop anymore..." She let out a determined sigh, "But I want to make sure this bioweapon bullshit doesn't go on any further." She looked Kevin square in the eyes, "I want to help you stop Umbrella."

Kevin smiled, happy her attitude had taken this turn for the better, "Glad to hear it. Now let's get moving!"

Carrie started forward with the others but felt a touch on her arm. She looked back at Terry, who looked slightly embarassed.

"I have to go to the restroom," the pregnant woman whispered.

Carrie had to go herself, and it would probably be best if someone accompanied Terry anyway. She told Kevin that the two of them were headed to the bathroom, which, according to the sign on the wall, was one floor down.

Jeff saw an opportunity, and took it. "Hey, I gotta go, too," he informed.

"You can just go on the wall here," Kevin said shortly.

"But I don't want people watching me!"

"Trust me, no one wants to watch you take a piss," Kevin said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, you can't deny me the right to go to the bathroom, just because I've been accused of abuse. It's a fucking free country," Jeff replied.

Kevin stared at him for a second, thinking it over. "Alright, but someone's gotta go with you." He looked between the others. He automatically scratched out the girls - it wasn't sexism, exactly, just that Jeff could probably overpower them. He was a big guy. He looked at Jim, and almost laughed. That guy would fare worse than one of the ladies. And then his eyes rested on George.

"Hey, you wanna walk Jeff to the bathroom, George?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," the doctor replied, smiling. Carrie handed him Jeff's gun. George almost hoping the asshole would try something, just so he could shoot him.

He had Jeff walk in front of him and the two followed Carrie and Terry to the stairs, and down to the next floor. They followed the signs until they reached the two doors, one with a sign reading "Women", which Carrie and Terry entered.

George wondered if he should go in with Jeff, but quickly dismissed the idea. This was an underground facility, so it wasn't like the wife beater could escape through a window. George opted to stand near the door and wait. Jeff went into the restroom, letting the door shut behind him, and stood right on the other side, thinking.

George had a gun, while he did not. The only possible advantage that Jeff had was surprise, and he still stood a pretty poor chance.

Well, I'm not going to jail. I can take that prick, he decided. If he could get George to run into the bathroom, maybe distract him, he could probably knock him out and take his gun.

He took his place by the door, then yelled, "SHIT! THERE'S SOMETHING IN HERE!"

The door burst open, and George ran right into a left hook. He fell to the ground, unconscious. His handgun flew out of his hand and slid across the floor.

"Man, that felt great!" Jeff said, walking over and picking up the gun. He walked out the bathroom door and waited right outside the ladies' room. As soon as the door started opening, he slammed it into the person behind it, knocking Carrie out. She fell to the floor with a dull thud.

What was that? Terry wondered. Two possibilities occurred to her - one of those virus-infected monsters had gotten Carrie, or it was Jeff. Either way, she wanted a weapon. She quickly scanned the stall she was in, seeing that the only thing available was the plunger. It was the best she could manage, so she picked it up and took the rubber cup off of the wooden stick. Then she waited, hearing footsteps coming into the bathroom. The first stall was slammed open, and the second. Then the door to her stall was kicked, but it was locked.

"Terry, honey? I just want to talk to you. Come on out," Jeff said. His voice sounded kind, but she knew he was anything but.

"Alright," she said nervously. She unlocked the door. Then she swiftly opened it, hoping to hit him with it, but having no such luck. Before he could see her weapon, she lifted and swung it, smashing him across the face. He staggered back into the wall with a shout, and she ran.

----- End of Chapter -----

We come back to the stage, where the authors were seen at the beginning, to find Ashley alone, still tied to the chair. She is now bloodied and bruised, although still alive, unfortunately. Man, you turn the knife to her once in RE4 and she'll die, causing a game over, but she lives through two highly-trained agents whupping her ass...

SSW walks back out: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? She's damaged goods - they'll never let us return her!

SB: Don't you worry. We have the magic of television!

SSW: This is a fanfic...

SB: We have the magic of fanfiction! We can just write that she's okay, and it'll magically happen.

CJ: Too bad we can't write that we got more reviews. That would just be an outright lie. We may be idiots and/or evil masterminds, but we aren't liars.

SSW (trying to think if they have actually lied, which they probably have): Ah, yeah. Pity. Why do they hate us?

Yes, why do you hate them? Why don't you give them your love, and reviews? What have they ever done to you!


	11. Tyranty Justice

Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story

On the Stage from the previous chapters, after 5 hours of Ashleys nonsensical teeny bopper babble (it seems a broken jaw did nothing to keep her from talking, and possibly increased it since she now has more to complain about. Ugh... God hates us...)

Ashley: Like, so anyway, he's totally the hottest guy on Laguna Beach and--

(SSW is now banging her head on the wall)

Ashley: Jessica thinks he's fugly, and I'm like, "Oh no you didn't!"

SSW: God, I can feel my IQ slowly draining away...

SB: Can't we get that bitch a cellphone, or MSN Messenger, or something?

SSW: -Points at Jello- You have a laptop!

CJ: She is _not_ touching my computer. No fucking way...

SB: C'mon, take one for the team!

CJ: -Her eye twitching- Fine, but she is not downloading any of that teeny pop crap to my hard drive! And my David wallpaper stays on the desktop! And no MySpacing, and that is FINAL!

SSW: Okay. You got that, Ashley? You can silently use Jello's laptop, and silently go to a Laguna Beach forum or something! And for every Britney Spears song we find, you shall die a thousand deaths!

Ashley: Oh, whatever...

(Jello fetches her laptop and grudgingly hands it over to Ashley, who immediately IM's the Secret Service. They instantly IM her back saying "Tough Shit")

Ashley: Totally lame!

SSW: I said SILENCE!

SB: Finally, we can continue our story without interruptions...

Chapter Eleven: Tyrant-y Justice!

George came to, groaning. He touched his face gingerly and winced, finding that his nose was probably broken. His gun had been taken, too.

"Ugh, I can't believe I let that bastard catch me by surprise...," he muttered. He got to his feet and stumbled out of the bathroom. When he saw Carrie on the floor in front of the women's restroom, he hurried to her side.

"Officer Harmond! Wake up!" he said, shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyelashes fluttered and she moaned in pain. Then her eyes widened.

"Shit! Where's Terry?" she shouted, bolting upright. She grabbed her head, feeling a sharp pain in her skull from sitting up too quickly.

"Take it easy," George told her. He went into the bathroom, looking around for signs of Terry or Jeff. He didn't find anything, so he walked back out and knelt beside Carrie.

"It seems that you were hit a bit harder than me. You should get to the others, to see if Terry went back to them, and to tell them what happened. I'll look around down here," he told her.

"I hate to leave you alone, but I can't argue with your logic. Here, take my gun," she said. She handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, standing up. He started down the hall, listening for any sounds and looking into the rooms as he passed.

.O.

"Terry! I'm not going to hurt you! Stop running!" Jeff called after her.

Yeah, right, she thought, taking another turn, hoping to lose him. He was gaining on her - it was a little difficult to run when you were six months pregnant. But, she had a decent lead because of the precious seconds he'd spent recovering from the blow to his face.

Terry glanced into a room to see various moving equipment, and stacks of crates. She went in, knowing that she couldn't keep running for long, and deciding to try hiding instead.

.O.

The fluid surrounding it, which was as cold as that which flowed through its veins, drained out of the stasis tank. It finally opened its eyes after its long slumber. As the thick glass door in front of it slid open, it stepped out of it's capsule and looked around. It had not been programmed for any specific targets, so it deferred to it's default target, which was simply any living thing that got it's attention. It could sense the warmth of heated blood a few rooms away, about the same distance as a grinding, whirring metal sound that humans would recognize as active machinery. It turned, let out a growl, as if internally stretching, and started walking in stiff strides toward the source of the heat: his next targets...

.O.

That Tyrant could be after him right now, and even if it wasn't, it would come after him eventually. After all, that thing lived only to kill. So, Bower hurried to the main computer room and took care of his last goal - starting the building's self-destruct mechanism, so that he'd leave behind no trace of his infiltration.

.O.

Rapid footsteps could be heard coming around the corner. Vanessa turned around to see Carrie running towards her, and she immediately wondered why the woman was alone.

"Jeff... got away. Knocked me and... George out... and took off with... Terry," Carrie panted.

"Is George alright? We need to--," Kevin started, but was interrupted by a voice coming out of the speakers:

"Warning. This facility's self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personnel must evacuate the building immediately."

.O.

"I'm getting tired of this, babe. But if you come out now, I won't get mad," Jeff said. He passed the box behind which Terry was hiding, near the corner of the room. She let out a sigh of relief when the sound of his footsteps faded away.

"Gotcha!" He reached over the box and pulled her up by the hair, pressing the gun to her temple. He laughed. "You thought you were safe, didn't you, baby? Well, you don't have to worry about that for much longer... You won't have to worry about anything."

Terry closed her eyes, waiting for death. But she didn't hear the gun going off, or feel the last instant of pain... She heard a metallic clanging.

"What the hell...?" Jeff breathed. The Tyrant leapt down from a catwalk overhead, landing several yards in front of Jeff, who whipped his gun around to point it at the approaching giant. He aimed for the thing's face and took a few shots, but with little effect. The Tyrant didn't even blink. Jeff then aimed for its exposed heart, but still the monster kept coming. He tried to continue shooting, only to find that his weapon was empty. He walked away from the Tyrant, going around the box that was between him and Terry, and then he started backing up, only to find his back hitting a wall. He was cornered.

The Tyrant continued towards them, its long strides bringing it closer and closer to its targets. Jeff knew that there was no way out. He looked at the woman who he was still holding by the hair.

"Well babe, guess it's you and me 'til the end," he said with a final laugh. At least he wouldn't be going down alone.

"Get over yourself, asshole," Terry said, elbowing him in the stomach. He let go of her hair and doubled over in pain as the Tyrant swung its massive fist at him. Terry dove down on her hands and knees, narrowly avoiding the attack. She escaped to a safer corner of the room and watched in horror, and with a moderate measure of satisfaction, as Jeff was knocked to the floor. She forgot about everything else - escaping, finding a weapon, everything - and her eyes fixed unblinking on Jeff as he tried to scramble away. She just wanted to see her tormentor meet his end. She stared as the creature lifted him up by his throat so familiarly - it was so like what Jeff had done to her on numerous occasions that it was surreal. But this twisted deja vu sensation was ended when the monster extended some sort of organic bone-like blade through it's palm, and consequently, Jeff's throat, coming out the back of his neck. The blade held there for a few seconds, then retracted back into the creature's palm and Jeff just hung there from the creature's grip, his mouth stained with blood, his eyes turning to Terry. The Tyrant unclenched it's grip, dropping Jeff to the ground, then turned to face his next victim...

.O.

When he heard the scream of terror, what he already knew was confirmed - he was almost out of time. The warning about the self-destruct had started a few minutes ago. He had wondered if he could find Terry and get out in time, but it didn't matter. He couldn't leave the poor woman to fend for herself. He hurried in the direction of the scream, looking in each room that he passed, until he reached the shipping room. He could see the Tyrant approaching Terry, who was crouching in the corner.

"Terry! Hold on!" he called to her. He raised Carrie's handgun, though he knew from his previous experience that it probably wouldn't do much good. Still, he started running at the Tyrant, firing into its back, hoping to distract it from Terry, at least. It turned its head to look back at him, hesitating.

But I was right - this is having no affect. I have to try something else, as soon as she gets out of here, George thought. "Terry, go, now!" he ordered.

She slowly got up and started running alongside the wall, towards a door on the other side of the room. At the sound of her footsteps the Tyrant turned back towards her, but as George continued to shoot, it decided to go after him. It turned, took a few steps towards him, and then suddenly burst into a sprint. George saw, and heard, its claws slide out of the back of its hands, and leapt aside as the creature's claws scraped across the floor and swiped through the place where he'd just been standing. He took a few steps back, and it turned around to attack again.

.O.

She had really thought that it was all over, and when George came and saved her from certain doom, all she could do at first was run. But as she exited the room, hearing the Tyrant's claws gouge into the concrete floor as it attacked her savior, she stopped. George didn't stand a chance against the Tyrant. She couldn't let him take her place in death. With a nervous gulp, she turned and went back into the shipping room.

She saw that George was dodging another attack from the Tyrant. But, it was a dangerous game, and eventually, he would either tire out or slip up. She had to do something. She scanned the room for anything useful.

"Terry, what are you doing?" George shouted, as the Tyrant's claws narrowly missed him. He had given her the distraction she needed, and she'd come back? Was he going to die for nothing?

She ignored him. Her eyes rested on a large, fixed crane that would be used for loading crates onto a conveyor belt, and she jogged over. She climbed into the machine. Lucky for her, the keys were already in the ignition. She started it up and looked at the controls, which consisted of a lever and a joystick. She tried the lever, finding that it caused the claw to open and close, and the joystick moved it, obviously. She moved the claw over the Tyrant, which was walking towards George, looking ready to charge again. She lowered the claw and clamped onto the giant mutant, lifting it high above the floor. She got out of the crane and ran over to the doctor, who was just staring up at the struggling monstrosity.

"We have to get out of here," she told him.

He looked at her, worry showing on his face. "Yes, but I don't think we have time to catch up to the others, or get out the way we came in. We have to find another way out." If there is one...

He looked back the way he came, wishing they had time to go back. He hoped Cindy would be alright without him, and that she would leave with the others. If he was in her place, he might refuse to leave.  
_Please Cindy, be strong..._

.O.

He heard a few gunshots outside, in the hall, and instantly knew that it was the thief. He had seen that bastard steal information and kill his colleagues, and had barely escaped death himself. But now the spy was coming for him, and probably to steal a sample of the experimental T-virus variant, too.

If he wants it so badly, I'll give it to him, he thought with a twisted smile. He put the virus in a syringe and waited by the door. As Bower passed the room he was in, on the way to the escape tram, the scientist ran up behind him and injected the virus into his neck.

"Burn in hell, you dirty thief!" he screamed, laughing madly. Bower punched him in the face, spun around, and shot him dead.

"Dammit, what has he done?" the spy muttered angrily. He could feel some malignant substance coursing through his veins, spreading throughout his entire body. His skin itched suddenly and felt like it was crawling. He felt his muscle fiber growing in size, felt the sheer power growing inside him. He felt too many things at once, and the last thing he felt before blacking out was the hunger for blood...

.O.

_No... He has to make it back. George, you can't let me do this by myself... _

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. She could barely feel it, but she could hear his words, crystal clear:  
"We have to get out of here, Cindy. I'm sorry about George, but we have to go n-- "

Cindy's eyes grew cold. "Shut up!" she cried, swatting his hand away. "What do you care! You have everything you came here for, everything you came here with! I was begging George not to go on this mission! Now he's probably gonna die, and you're probably just gonna tell me to move on!"

Kevin mentally kicked himself, realizing how many times he'd said "let's move," or something similar, since the original outbreak, and how it may have portrayed him as unfeeling. Now he didn't know if he could say it again, because it meant leaving someone behind - an expecting mother, and a good man whom Kevin had fought alongside with. But there were still others that could be saved, and Kevin felt obligated to protect them and lead them to safety. He pulled Cindy close enough to cry on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back in a consoling manner.

"I'm sorry, Cindy. If I'd sent someone after George...maybe they'd both be here. But I can't let anyone die here if I can help it. Can you please understand?"

Cindy looked up at Kevin, her eyes wet and bloodshot, and she nodded, stepping back. "Okay. Let's go, before I change my mind..."

They all took one last look in the direction George had gone, and then hurried towards what Trent told them was the way out of the facility...

----- End of Chapter -----

Ashley: OMIGAWD! EWWW! YOU WRITE GAY FANFICTION! LIKE, ICK (pretends to make herself throw up) GAG! SPEW! BARF-O-RAMA!

CJ: (Clenches fists) Can I kill her now!

Ashley: I mean, God made Brad and Angelina, not Brad and Wesker!

SSW: (Twitches) Yes, let's kill her, slowly and painfully! (Both rush towards Ashley)

SB: WAIT! (Stands in front of them) The CIA have their orders, and whether or not they hate Ashley, they will kill us if we hurt the bitch.

CJ and SSW stand in front of him, shaking with barely controlled rage. But they each nod, knowing that what he says is true.

SSW: Fine. We'll send her back. I know those /bleep/ers at the Whitehouse said they don't want her back, but I don't give a damn. We're going to put her in a box and ship her back to Washington.

CJ: Okay, I'll get the packing tape.

They bring in a big cardboard box and some tape, not bothering with packing peanuts or anything else to make the trip more comfortable.

SB: (Shoves Ashley's head back in as she tries to escape) Say hello to Daddy Graham for me!

SSW: OK we're going to the shittiest delivery service we can find, there had better be reviews when we get back!

SB: Or else we'll bring her back!

CJ: Uhhh...we will?

SSW: (Whispers) He's bluffing! He knows I'd kill him if he did!

To Be Continued...


	12. Deviation

Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story **Presents:**

**Cupcakes! A Side Story**

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil.

Sylph and Sweetboxer run through an alleyway, their sneakers splashing in puddles. They don't notice the rain as they try to escape a mob of zombies.

SSW, panting: Who got us into this mess?

SB opens his mouth to speak.

SSW: Don't answer that!

The two go reach the other end of the alley to find... more zombies. They're trapped, and the zombies are closing in.

SSW: Shit!

SB: It's been nice knowing you... Well, not really...

SSW: (Glares at SB) Bastard...!

The sound of automatic fire catches their attention. The zombies in front of them are mowed down, and they quickly run through the still falling bodies to find...

SSW & SB: YOU?

CJ: I thought you guys needed some help, since you're always up to trouble of some kind. Ahahaha!

Standing behind Jello was indeed a good amount of backup. George, Alyssa and David were all holding automatic weapons.

SSW & SB: (Run, jump, and hug CJ, uttering numerous thank you's)

CJ: Please get off me...

SSW & SB: (Back away quickly)

SB: Heh heh...

SSW: But where are Cindy, Kevin and Yoko? And umm... (tries to think) I forget the other ones.

SB: (Looks on the palm of his hand, where he has written the names of the magic eight) Ummm, Mark and Jim...

SSW: Right, The fat one and the one nobody likes. Where are they!

Alyssa: Chubsy and The Hemorrhoid are at the nearest bar getting hammered with Kevin.

George: And we have no idea where Yoko and Cindy are.

David: Hmph! You guys can stop talking any time now... The zombies are catching up...

CJ: Oh... I think I'm out of ammo...

SSW: Crap! I guess we'd better run...

David: That'd be a good idea.

Everybody runs down the street until they come to that part that's totally choked with zombies, you know, from the Outbreak scenario. They turn off into an alley on the other side of the street.

SSW: (panting) Sweetboxer and I have been running for a while. I don't think I can keep it up.

SB: (panting also) Me neither.

George: It seems that we must find either a vehicle, or some shelter.

The gang starts tugging on random doors as the moans of the walking dead draw closer. They finally find one that's unlocked and run into the house, shutting and locking the door behind them. They are now in a nicely furnished living room.

SSW: (leaning on the door) Safe... for now. I hope we can find some weapons in here.

SB: (Plops down on the couch) I'm just happy to sit.

Everyone sits on the couches and chairs in the room.

SSW: (sadly) You think the people in this house are dead or zombified?

David: Probably. Almost everyone--

The telephone on the small table in the corner rings. They all look at each other, wondering if they should pick it up. No one gets up to do it, so the phone stops ringing and the answering machine starts.

Answering machine: Hello. You've reached the home of Albert Wesker. I am probably busy killing Chris Redfield, or concocting a plan to kill him. If you need someone eliminated, or a sample collected, leave the time, place, and reward after the beep, and I will get back to you if I'm interested. Everyone else, fuck off. Oh, except for mom. Also, if you happen to be Redfield, please stay on the line as I am tracing your call. DAMMIT! Did I say that out lou-- Beeeep -

Telemarketer: Uh, hello Mister (pause) Whisker. I thought you might be interested in some vibrating earmuffs. You can get two pairs for only ninety nine ninety nine! And if you buy now, you get a purple helper monkey for free! Please call me at 1-800-9--

SB walks over, picking up the reciever then slamming it down.

SB: Telemarketers are the spawn of Satan. Nobody deserves to deal with them, not even Wesker... (looks up, at SSW) Uh, Sylph? Are you alright?

SSW stares at phone with eyes wide and drool dribbling down her chin. She runs over to the phone and cradles it in her hands. She begins kissing the receiver...

SSW: His ear was on this!

SB: God. Keep her away from the toilet.

SSW runs out of the room and up the stairs, finding the bedroom. She starts taking clothes - mostly black; all dark colors - out of the drawers and closets. She either puts them on or stuffs them into her pockets.

SB (still downstairs): I wonder if I should go stop her. No wait! I can find some incriminating evidence that he's gay... (chuckles evilly, walking up the stairs and into the bedroom.)

SSW turns around, looking up from the underwear drawer: What're you doing here?

SB: I wonder if there's any lube, or sex toys, or something. Though I know it wouldn't be used much... (chuckles cruelly)

SSW: -Twitch- If I were you I would run...NOW!

SB obeys her and runs down the stairs, with her following close behind. He smacks face first into Alyssa, David, and George; all of them, including Sylph, topple over and onto Wesker's coffee table, demolishing it.

A blond man rushes into the living room at the sound of the splintering mahogany, wearing a black apron and matching oven mitts.

Wesker: What the hell are you people doing in my house? (points at SSW) And why is she wearing my clothes?

SB: Ummm... (Quickly uses Sylph as a human shield) She's a crazy fangirl! A RAVING LUNATIC! STAY AWAY OR SHE'LL EAT YOU!

_Wesker: (Blinks) Is that you, Sweetboxer? Back for another already!_

_SB: I never initiated anything! You KNOW that! _

**BACK IN REALITY**

SB: I never initiated anything! You KNOW that!

David: (Points to SB) Who the hell is he talking to!

Wesker: No idea. But answer my questions!

SSW is just staring at Wesker, looking like she's in ecstasy. SB starts poking her in the arm while everyone else ignores them.

Alyssa: We were being chased by a bunch of zombies, and we needed a place to hide, okay?

Wesker: No, it's not okay. Your problems have nothing to do with me. I want you off of my property, now.

George: Do you realize that missiles will destroy your property, along with everything else within this city, in a matter of--

Alyssa: Do I smell cupcakes?

Wesker (looking nervous for the first time): No! Get out of my house!

Alyssa ignores him and walks into the kitchen, followed by David and SB. Meanwhile, SSW inches closer to Wesker. She inhales deeply.

SSW: You smell niiice...

Wesker, walking back: Get away from me, you--

Alyssa: Yoko! Cindy! And cupcakes!

George looks at SSW and Wesker curiously for a moment before heading into the kitchen. Wesker continues to back up with SSW following.

Cindy: --And the three of us we were making cupcakes together!

Alyssa, David, and SB look at Wesker with smirks on their faces.

SB: Making cupcakes with a couple of girls? I'm telling you: GAY.

SSW grabs the front of Wesker's, er... apron, and starts to shake him, shouting: NO! You can't be gay! Tell him you're straight, or bi at least!

Wesker is too dazed to speak, his brain bashing around his skull.

SSW: Answer, dammit!

SB: I don't think that's helping, Sylph...

SSW lets go of Wesker, and he falls to the floor, his eyes swirly (like in anime). She then walks towards SB, teeth bared.

SSW: And you! How dare you say such things about him!

SB: Uh, maybe you should try to wake Wesker up? I mean, now that you've finally actually met him--

SSW: Oh! Yeah, harming you can wait. (she sits next to Wesker and shakes him.) Wesker, my love! Wake up! I can't do anything with you while you're unconscious!

CJ: You can do quite a few things, actually... If you wanna be creepy...

Wesker, slowly coming around: Ugh... Wha...? (looks at SSW) Ah! (Quickly scoots back)

SSW: Aw, you're so coot...

Wesker: Stay away from me!

SB: Yeah, he's gay. He'd rather have some of this.

Wesker: I am NOT gay! I can explain the whole making-cupcakes-with-girls thing!

SB, raising an eyebrow: Yes?

Wesker: Well, uh... I'm high! Yes, that's it. I took some stuff, but I didn't read the labels, and now I hardly know what's going on.

Yoko: But Wesker, you told me that we were making these for a bake sale, to raise funds to help puppies that were born addicted to heroin... And that you've had a soft spot for puppies ever since your mom got you that puppy on your bir--

Wesker: (Turns red) Yoko, be quiet! I trusted you with my secret, dammit! Ugh, my image!

Yoko: Oh shoot, I forgot! Sorry Wesker!

SB: This HAS to be a dream! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wesker: -Sigh- It's too late now, I suppose. If you all agree to keep this under wraps, I will let you take shelter in my house.

SSW, hugging Wesker: Oh, thanks! I knew you'd come through for us!

Wesker: God, help me...

SSW, grinning devilishly: Sweetboxer; why don't you and the others go start the story while Weskie and I have some alone time...?

SB: But I wanna see this...

SSW: GOD DAMMIT, START THE STORY!

SB: -Grumble- Fine! C'mon, guys...

Wesker, reaching out: NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

SB: Heh, not a chance!

**Chapter Twelve:**

**404 FILE NOT FOUND**

CJ: What the hell?

SB: Oh shoot I forgot to upload the chapter from my PC before Sylph got us chased by zombies!

CJ: You do know she's gonna kill you now, right?

SSW: (Walks into room dragging a struggling Wesker by the arm. Odd. He should have the power to snap her in half easily. Oh well.) Sweetboxer? Why isn't the chapter starting!

SB: Um... (Looks at CJ)

CJ: Don't even bring me into this (Leaves the room)

SSW: Sweetboxer...?

SB: Well, I, uh... Ididn'tgetachancetouploadthechapterbeforeyougotuschasedbyzombies! (Pants)

SSW (takes a moment to comprehend the jumble of words): You WHAT? What're we going to do now?

Wesker: Well, you could let me go...

SSW: Shush, dear. Sweetboxer, I'm going to drag you down to Hell, rip your eyes out of your sockets, feed them to Cerberus, then leave you to be tormented for all of eternity.

SB: Now it's not that bad, really! We can just enjoy ourselves here until we rewrite the chapter! Please don't kill me!

SSW: If I killed you, I couldn't put you through any more pain... Anyway, fine. I'll give you another chance before I start inflicting pain.

Yoko: Yes, we could eat the extra cupcakes!

Alyssa: Yeah!

Wesker: But, those are for my mother...

SSW: What Weskie meant was that they're for us. Right, _Weskie_?

Wesker: Would you stop calling me that? It's so wrong!

SB: I agree.

SSW: Alright... Albert? Wesker? Al?

Wesker: Wesker, _please_.

SSW: Fine. Anyway, you're going to share your cupcakes, aren't you?

Wesker: I-- (stomach growls) Fine... But only one per person. One! (stomach growls again) Except for me; I get two.

**To Be Continued...Hopefully with an actual chapter...**


	13. Bloodbath

**Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story**

Setting: Wesker's Kitchen, thesame as we left off at the end of Chapter 12. Now everyone is devouring Wesker's seemingly never-ending supply of cupcakes, without restraint. It seems that, aside from being anruthless, torturous, evil, sunglass-wearing, bio-organic weapon, Wesker also makes a damn good cupcake. Speaking of Wesker,our teary-eyed cupcake makeris cuddlingthree junkie puppies that are suffering from symptoms of withdrawal. Bless their hearts...

Wesker: Poor babies (Sniff) They're such little troopers...

Alyssa: Hmph! Sissy!

SB, face smeared with chocolate icing: And now... (chomp, chomp) Chapter 13...

SSW, licking her fingers: Yeah... Mmmmmmmmmmm! What he said...

**Chapter 13 - Bloodbath AKA "Hmmmm...So _THAT'S_ Where All the BOW's Went..."**

It ran through the halls at lightning speed, towards it's three targets. It would have gone after the larger number of life forms which were closer, had it not been for the sheer size of one of the three furthest away, the one It still managed to remember as the Tyrant. It would be a worthy, and very nourishing kill.

It stopped a few feet into the large room. Odd. It had sensed three life forms in this area as soon as it woke. But looking around, there was just the one. Struggling, suspended from a strange, claw-like structure. Yes, it was the Tyrant, but it was hardly a fair fight. It was more like a mercy killing than anything else. It walked up to the flailing Tyrant, rearing it's arm back, then driving it's clawinto the creature's heart. It knew that this wouldn't be enough to kill the Tyrant, so it quickly withdrew it's claw and drove it into another part of the heart, even deeper than the first time. The Tyrant stopped mid-flail it tried to bring it's arms up to protect it's wounded heart, but It responded by holding them down with it's two hands and continuing to attack the now weakened organ with it's tongue, lapping up the river of blood that it's attacks yielded.

With one last spasm, the Tyrant fell limp, with a bloody crater where there was once a pulsing heart. Now It was bored. That kill was not half as satisfying as expected. Disappointed, it turned, jumped up onto the catwalk above, and decided it would pursue the larger group after all. As it ran, it remembered that this place wasn't safe, and so it needed to get out fairly soon. But It was confident in it's speed, and knew that it could both kill its prey and get out in time.

.o.

They finally arrived at the last room. In here, there was an escape elevator which led to the surface. They had run into a few BOWs on the way, but had managed to get here safely. With a last glance at the others, Kevin opened the door and entered the room. His eyes widened when he took in the scene before him.

It was a bloodbath. It looked like the Umbrella employees had flocked to this room in an attempt to escape, and their numbers had drawn the attention of the BOWs. They had put up a decent fight, judging by the shells and BOW bodies strewn around. But they had still succumbed in the end. There were human corpses all over the room, blood splattered on the walls, and BOWs feasting on the dead. Behind Kevin, there were gasps and retching sounds.

"That stench... Oh God...," Yoko whispered, shocked.

At the sound of her voice, several Hunters and Lickers lifted their heads, and turned towards the new prey.

"Run," Kevin ordered.

They all started sprinting across the room. The BOWs were not quite as motivated as usual, having full stomachs. But their violent nature roused them to attack after a few seconds. Luckily, Kevin and the others had a head start, and they were mostly across the room by the time the BOWs reached them. Kevin reached the elevator first, and slammed on the call button. He hoped it wouldn't take long for the elevator to reach them.

They made their stand in front of the elevator doors as BOWs came at them. Alexander Wilkins, who had been pretty quiet up until then, took a step forward. Mark tried to grab his olderson and pulled him back, saying,

"No, son! Are you out of your mind?"

Alex looked back at his father confidently. "I can handle a few. Just don't shoot me, okay Dad?" He then turned around just in time to catchtwo hunters with a roundhouse kick.

Mark just stared, knowing his boy was changed for good. He silently cursed Umbrella for doing this to his once happy family, but broke his train of thought to shift his focus to the current threat.

_Come on! Halfway there! _Kevin thought as he stared at the elevator lights. He looked in Cindy's direction and noticed she was having trouble reloading her gun. It seemed to be jammed. To make matters worse, there was aLicker on the ceilingcoming right at her.

"Cindy! Get down!" he called. She did so, covering her head with her hands. As the Licker dived for her, claws outstretched, Kevin planted a bullet in it's brain.

Cindy stood up, uttering her thank you's, only to be interrupted by Kevin saying, "Stay back and watch the elevator! I'll try and help hold them off!"

"Okay, thank you...," Cindy said shakily with a nod.She cautiously switchedher place near Yoko and Davidwith Kevin's by the elevator doors.

"Stay back! _Bastardos_!" Hernan shouted, brandishing the flamethrower it seemed he had finally learned how to use. Any creature that came within a few feet of him and Tara were barbequed in a matter of seconds.

Vanessa seemed to be holding her own, as was Alyssa, but when a second wave of BOWs appeared, it soon became apparent that they were all screwed.

Suddenly,as if they sensed something, all the BOWs froze in their tracks and retreated to the farthest corners of the room, parting like the Red Sea. Seconds later, a creature walked in, almosthuman-like in the structure of it's face and body, but the resemblance ended there. It seemed to be a Licker, as it was covered in raw red muscle tissue and it's hands and feet were tipped with claws. The only difference was the presence of eyes and the fact that a skull-like dome was where the exposed brain should be. It's eyes scanned the survivors, resting on Yoko. After a good long look, Yoko gasped.

"No, it can't be... Those eyes...," she whispered, recognizing the cold, cruel look in the eyes of the monster. She tried to look away, to move away as the thing startedtoward her at breakneck speed, butby the time she'd snapped out of it, it was already stretching out it's claws to her. She feltsomething hit her from the side, and then she was on the floor.

"Kevin!" Alyssa ran to his fallen body. "What the fuck is wrong with you? DAMMIT!" she said throughher tears as she startedhitting hisdead body.

"Alyssa, cut it out... I'm not dead but... I'm gonna be if you keep doing that..."

Correction: injured body.

They were interrupted by a "ding"as the elevator reached their floor.

"It's here! Quick, help Kevin on!" Cindy shouted witha more-than-subtleurgency in her voice.

"Umm, if you haven't noticed," Carrie shouted back as she fired a few shots at the Licker Mutant before finishing her sentence, "We have other things to deal with before we're free to leave!"

Alex stepped forward again, knowing this thing wanted a challenge. "Hey! You think you can take me!"

It seemed to work well enough, because the creature charged at the teen and shot it's claw out, narrowly missing Alex as he ducked, grabbed it's wrist, and punched it in the stomach, knocking the wind out of it and sending it flying back at least 50 feet into a shelf, which toppled over onto it.

"That should buy us some time," Alex said, "Now let's hurry upand get out of here."

----- End of Chapter -----

SB: (Burps) Wow, that was goooood... Wesker should open his own bakery!

SSW: Well, I'm just glad he's not gay.

SB: Though he never didsay he was straight...

SSW:Drop it or I'll castrate you...AGAIN.

SB:Why do you have to be like that?

SSW: Whatever. Where's the new girl? You said she was gonna show up today.

SB:Sara? Yeah, she's coming.

Sara A. Wesker: Hi guys!

SB: Correction: She's here...

SSW: My, how observant...

SB: Anyway, time for the initiation!

SAW: What initiation?

SB: You have to T.P. Wesker's house and steal his pet puppy! Hehe (Hands her a package of toilet paper and a duffel bag)

SSW: Don't mind him. He'sjust an idiot who thinks he's in aGreek House.

SAW:O...kay, well that's nice. Can we get to writing then?

SB: This is the Closer. We don't write again until the next chapter.

SAW: Right. Well then, let's order a pizza or something.

All: PIZZA!

Yeah, they're gonna get along just fine. Why don't you leave a review for them? Please?


	14. Let's Finish This

**Outbreak Chronicles: A New City, A New Story**

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil Outbreak.

**Chapter Fourteen** **– Let's Finish This**

"Welcome to Live On the Fanfiction Dot Net Red Carpet. I'm your host, Sara Wesker! I'm also incredibly drunk...," Sara Wesker said.

"Whooooo! I love you Sara!" cried some random person in the crowd.

"Umm, thanks." Clearing her throat, she goes on, "Now, right behind me is the wonderful Sylph Starwind. Let's go and bug her." Slowly she makes her way over to her.

"Oh God, she's coming towards me...," Sylph mutters to herself. "Er, hello!"

"How funny... Anyways, Sylph, what was it like working with Sweetboxer?" After Sara says this, all eyes go on Sylph.

"Well, it was the worst experience of my life! I would rather be stabbed a hundred times, rolled in salt, then dragged around by a horse than do it again! Oh, did you hear about our new story? It's where the RE characters come into our world, then we go into theirs. Real original, I know."

"How... Wait, you're starting another story with him? But you just said... Never mind. It sounds really good."

"Thanks! I look forward to working with you," Sylph replied.

"Alrighty. Oh look, there's Sweetboxer. Let's go and ask him some pointless questions." With that said Sara walks away from Sylph. "Hey there, Sweetboxer!"

"Why hello, Sara! So good to see you!" SB cried, running towards her with open arms.

"It's good to see you, too." They share a hug and back away after a few seconds. "So, how do you feel now that your story's finished?"

"Pretty happy. We had a few delays, but we managed to finish it. So here it is, the last chapter of our story! Hope to see you guys at the after party! The whole cast is gonna be there! Plus, a whole lot of suck ups, and hot girls I paid to dance with me! You thought Diddy had good after parties, wait'll you see ours!"

.O.

The elevator managed a crawl, but at least it was a steady crawl. If it stopped even once, it would drain precious seconds from the countdown, and David wasn't even sure how much time was left anyway. The only things that kept him from giving up were the look of hope in Yoko's eyes, and her gentle grip on his arm.

Kevin was just laying there, with Cindy to his left trying to bandage his seeping wound, and Alyssa behind him, settling his head in her lap, stroking his hair and trying not to cry.

_Great_, David thought sarcastically. With Mr. Leader incapacitated, George missing, and Jim being a total wuss (not that he was really a candidate), it was up to him to get them all out of this hellhole. They were all looking at him now, not just Yoko. Were they waiting for him to say something? Take charge? He didn't ask for this, but it looked like he didn't have a choice, so why not take the challenge?

"Fine, you want direction? Everyone throw in their ammo and guns. All the best shots get priority. That's Mark, Alyssa, Hernan, Carrie, and me. Everyone else, arm yourself with whatever's left. Cindy, Tara, Yoko, and Tori: your priority is gonna be getting Kevin into the tram. We have to form a barrier between you and whatever else is out there. The first thing we do is get Kevin into the train. THEN we can worry about getting it started. I'll go into detail about that if and when we run into problems there. Everyone got it?" He had a look on his face as if to say 'Don't make me say it again!' which is probably why everyone nodded without a word. All except for Kevin, that is.

"Boo! You suck! Bring back Kevin!" he said with a laugh, earning a rare smirk from David. In his own stupid way, the cop was trying to help him loosen up. And it worked.

"Alright then, we've come this far..."

.O.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal...nothing but an empty hall. No zombies, no monsters, nothing. Just the smell and sound of working machinery. How anti-climactic. Still in formation, they headed down the corridor and into the loading area, which was empty, except for the train. With a button press, the door to the train slid open and everyone filed in. Cindy, Tori, Tara and Yoko lowered Kevin onto the bench in a laying position. Alyssa knelt down on the floor next to him. Yoko and Tori then headed for the control room with Jim and David. Jim was convinced he could help figure out how to start the train. The ground and all the structure around them began to rumble increasingly.

"A..lyssa," Kevin turned to her,

"What do you need, Kevin? Some water? Anything, baby?" She seemed eager to make him feel comfortable.

Kevin chuckled a bit, then winced, "What's with the 'baby'?"

Alyssa blushed, "Well, I uhh, I don't know. You call me that, so why can't I use it on you!"

Kevin smiled weakly. "Well, anyway, there is something you can do for me...can you get something from my front pants pocket?"

"Kevin! This is neither the time nor the place--!" Alyssa started to say, shocked, before Kevin interrupted her,

"Heh heh heh... That's not what I mean. There's something there for you, but I can't really get it myself."

With a sigh, Alyssa started to dig into Kevin's pocket, until her fingers brushed up against something she told herself couldn't be there. She pulled it out to see that it was, in fact, a diamond ring, and although it wasn't the most expensive-looking thing in the world, she loved it.

He sighed, "I know you're usually supposed to be on you're knees when you do this, but work with me, okay?"

"Kevin..," Alyssa started to get teary, "But...why now?"

Kevin shrugged weakly, "Why not?"

Alyssa cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips onto hers in a gentle kiss. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"So is that a yes?" Kevin said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Alyssa said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Kevin deepened the kiss; _I think I'm feeling better already..._

.O.

"So, we finally made it," Tara said, turning to Hernan and the others, "All that death and suffering, and we finally get a happy ending..."

"Woo hoo! We on a roll now, baby!" Jim could be heard from the control room as the train finally started to move at a speed that increased tenfold in less than six seconds. From behind them they could both hear and feel the earth-shattering explosion as it threatened to rock the car off the tracks, before they were too far to feel it any longer.

Cindy started to cry softly. "So he's really gone...," she said in a barely audible whisper. How was she supposed to go on now?

"Cindy...," Carrie rubbed Cindy's back trying to console her.

"I can't wait to get out of this town and start living my dreams!" Vanessa said with a sigh as she plopped down on a seat near the others.

Carrie looked up from her position on the floor consoling Cindy. "I can't wait to turn in my badge."

Hernan frowned. "Heh, I never thought I'd get out of that damn kitchen."

Mark just stared at his sons, who remained ever-alert. Abruptly, Alex stood up, and there was a sudden banging on the door connecting the passenger car to the cargo car.

"Everybody, stay here." he said sternly. Then he stepped towards the door. He took a deep breath and pressed the button to open the door. As it slid up into the ceiling, two figures stumbled into the car. Cindy couldn't see either of them, until Alex and Mark stepped to the side, revealing their identities.

_George!_

Cindy got one glimpse of his face and she was running for him, arms outstretched. She ran straight into his warm embrace, and knew then that she wanted nothing more in life than what she had in her arms right at that moment.

She didn't notice Carrie come to embrace Terry with tears flowing down her cheeks, she was too busy holding on to George, not wanting to let go. It wasn't until the blur of a claw pierced through the roof, passed by her eyes, and ripped through Carrie's shoulder, and her ears filled with a mix of Terry's scream and her own, did she get thrown back into the grim reality of the situation.

.O.

George recognized the face of the monster right away. He smirked at the fate that had befallen the malicious bastard.

_So, this is what has become of our spy. I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to waste on you,_ He thought as he pulled out his ampoule shooter, his expression smug, _I hope you understand._

He aimed and fired, the dart filled with Daylight embedding it's needle deep within the spy mutant's jugular vein. The monster failed to notice, and continued to run towards George. It stopped about a foot from it's target, though, and collapsed to the floor as it's skin began to bubble and grow into multiple tumors. Then everything receded and the monster started to resemble a mix between a deflated balloon and something melted in a microwave. It was safe to say that the thing was dead, and even if it wasn't, George wasn't about to take it's pulse. A blaring alarm noise and a pre-recorded female voice interrupted the silence.

_"Warning: Infection has been detected in the passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in five minutes. Repeat. Warning: Infection has been detected in--"_

"God Dammit! Give us a break already!" Alyssa griped.

"We have to get off the train!" Kevin said with a cough.

"Way ahead of you!" Vanessa said as she pushed the button for the side door repeatedly with no response. "Dammit! We're locked in!"

Everyone looked around frantically for another way to get out, then George's eyes rested on a little speaker with a call button...

.O.

_"_ _--detected in the_ _passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in five minutes."_

"Fuck." David grumbled. Wonderful. Something or someone on the train is infected, and now everyone was going to die except the four of them in first car. Some leader. Turning to look at Yoko, he saw that she was typing some random strings of numbers and letters into the control panel keyboard. He didn't have to guess at what she was trying to do.

"You think you can get them out of there, Yoko?" he asked her with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I know I can. Just keep Jim from distracting me," Yoko said with a determined yet confident look in her eyes.

"Hey! I take that shit in offense!" Jim blurted out in response. "Name one time I--"

David interrupted, "Jim. Quiet."

"I'll be damned if I let you talk to me like--"

_"--Car will detach and self destruct in four minutes. Repeat--"_

"Dammit Jim! Try and pretend this is fucking a life or death situation!" David snapped, turning to Yoko, "Any luck?"

"Not yet." Yoko replied, looking up at David briefly before returning her eyes to the console.

_"Hello? Is this the control room?" _Was that George? David looked around until his eyes found the intercom. He pressed the button, leaning forward to speak into the device.

"George? Is that you?" he asked.

_"David? Yes, it's me! Look, we're trapped in here. I don't know, something about--"_

"Yeah, I heard. Yoko's trying to get you out now. Just...try to stay calm. Is there anything you can do from in there?"

There was silence for a second, then, _"No, it doesn't look like it. There are some crates, and this intercom... That's about it."_

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait. We'll do our best to get you out of there," David said. Then he turned the intercom off and stepped back, turning towards Yoko.

"So I'm their only hope? No pressure, right?" she asked, still looking intently at the console.

_"Warning: Infection has been detected in the passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in three minutes."_

.O.

No. This couldn't be it. Alyssa refused to believe it. Kevin had just promised the rest of his life to her and she wasn't about to accept that it was only four minutes. She held on tightly to the barely conscious Kevin in her arms. She couldn't remember ever depending on anything or anyone more.

"Don't worry, Kevin. Yoko's gonna hack the controls. We're gonna survive together, just like last time. I promise." She fought back the fear in her words as she pulled him closer to her...

.O.

"Thanks, doctor. I don't know what we'd do without you," Carrie said.

"Oh, not at all," George replied with a smile. He tied up the bandages and looked at his handiwork.

"No, really. Not only do you treat us when we get wounded, you took care of that _thing_...," she said, gesturing at the melted corpse of the spy mutant.

"Ah, well, I just happened to--"

"Enough of the modesty, George," Cindy cut in. "You're our hero, no doubt about it."

"Even so, I can't do anything to get us out of here. In that regard, we're completely in Yoko's hands..."

"I'm sure she'll come through," Cindy said. But, despite her reassuring smile, she was just as worried as everyone else.

.O.

_"Warning: Infection has been detected in the passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in two minutes. Repeat. Warning: Infec--"_

"Oh man... I really thought we were home free that time...," Hernan said, sighing heavily.

Tara put her hand on his shoulder. "We just have to believe that we'll get out of here alright. There's no point in getting all stressed out over something that can't be helped. I'm amazed that we've even made it this far."

"I guess you're right. Still, it's not easy to keep cool when you could go up in flames in a few minutes, and you can't do a thing about it. I actually think the waiting's worse than knowing we're going to die..."

"Don't say that. As long as we're alive, there's hope."

.O.

_So Jeff's dead, and I may follow that same path..._ _But, at least I'm free from that bastard, thanks to the good doctor,_ Terry thought, glancing over at George, who was speaking quietly to his wife. It had been his idea to stow away in one of the crates on the conveyor belt in the shipping room. It was a split second decision, but it saved them from being caught in the Lab's explosion, and for that, she was thankful.

_Though what I'm going to do now, I have no idea. I'm sure it would be nice to forget what's happened and go on living normally, but I don't think I want my child growing up in a world where secret threats like these exist. I think Carrie had the right idea. Umbrella has to be stopped. If I get out of here, that's what I'm going to try to do._

_"Warning: Infection has been detected in the passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in one minute. Repea--"_

.O.

"Dad! That noise is annoying!" Gregory shouted over the alarm, "Can't they turn it off?"

Mark frowned, "There ain't anything I can do, son."

It would be off soon, one way or another...

.O.

_"Warning: Infection has been detected in the passenger car. Car will detach and self destruct in thirty seconds."_

There they were, right in from of him. Potentially the last thirty seconds of George Hamilton's life.

_"Ten seconds."_

All around him people were praying, hoping, and clutching each other with all their strength.

_"Nine... eight... seven..."_

The intercom next to him emitted a mild beep, but he didn't notice.

_"Four... Three... Two..."_

_So this is it._ He closed his eyes, pulled Cindy close and prepared himself for his demise.

_"One... Car will now detach and detonate."_

There was silence. Not dead silence, but the kind of silence that if you're exposed to enough of it, you start to wonder if anything is going to happen. After a few seconds even George got a little impatient. Then, there was the sound of a door sliding open. George opened his eyes to see a man walking towards him.

"You two can get up now."

_David? _he thought. Once his eyes started to focus, he saw that David was indeed standing over them, and that Yoko, Jim and Tori were also in the room talking to other passengers.

.O.

"David, what are you... what ha--" George started, but was interrupted by Yoko.

"That's uhh.." She looked a bit embarrassed, "I was able to override the detach and self-destruct mechanism," She blushed, "But the warning message was run by a different program, so I... um couldn't shut it off in time." She giggled nervously as she finished.

David couldn't help but chuckle into his fist at the dumbfounded look on the doctor's face. True, the man had thought he was going to die a few moments earlier, but it was still too priceless of a look not to find amusing.

"I tried to tell you over the intercom," David said, finally winning over his laughter, "But you probably didn't hear me over the alarm."

George exchanged glances with Cindy, probably unsure of what to say. Then it seemed the humor of it all had hit them full force, and gradually they began laughing with such a hearty quality everyone seemed to join in, just glad to be alive.

.O.

As the laughs subsided, Terry turned to Carrie, who was still sitting at her side.

"Well, I guess everything's over now...," she said in a relieved voice.

Carrie blushed slightly and looked down. "Well, not everything..."

Terry looked at her friend worriedly. "What do you mean? You aren't...infected, are you?"

"Oh no. It's not anything like that. It's...," Carrie trailed off. The usually-confident ex-cop was now acting like a shy little girl.

Terry touched Carrie's arm. "What is it?"

"Um... I was happy to be your friend when you needed me, but... Well, I know you were married and all... Still, I would like to be...more than friends," Carrie said, with some difficulty. She looked up to meet the pregnant woman's eyes.

Terry looked back in shock, unsure what to say. Yes, she had been married. She was straight. She couldn't have a romantic relationship with another woman...

"Before you say no," Carrie continued, "please, really think about it. You weren't happy with your marriage, right? Are you sure you were in love with Jeff? And even so...would you be unable to love me?" She took the other woman's hand in her own.

Terry was confused, even moreso now than she had been upon seeing the dead rise. Could she? She wasn't sure if she knew right now.

"Carrie...I.. "

.O.

The train came to a halt a few miles outside of the former town of Denneville, and slowly the survivors crept out. They were worn, injured, but filled with a new sense of pride and purpose. They had survived what many had not, and were given a second, and for some, a third chance at life that they would never take for granted.

.O.

Trent sat in his office, eyeing the files he had on the Denneville survivors, including the ones from the Raccoon outbreak he had sent under aliases. He had sent them all their payments months ago, even the survivors he hadn't hired. It seemed that seeing that facility explode had put him in a good enough mood to give anyone ten thousand dollars.

Kevin and Alyssa Ryman had used their money to buy a house together.

_Alyssa Ryman_. He chuckled at that. He'd assumed the reporter would have kept her last name. Go figure.

It seemed David King and Yoko Suzuki had finally realized their feelings for each other sometime during their mission. It's amazing what near death experiences can do for some people. They had used their money to help King start a business, though King made sure to save some money to spend on her, against her protests.

George and Cindy used most of their money to buy more equipment to duplicate the Daylight anti-virus at a faster rate. The rest of their money was invested, oddly enough, in opening a restaurant. Cindy couldn't seem to give up her love of serving people, and George couldn't really return to being a doctor, in case Umbrella was still watching them. So he decided to put his culinary hobby to good use. Trent made a mental note to try and negotiate with Mr. Hamilton over the antivirus later.

Jim Chapman and Tori Sommers indeed had that drink together, and moved in together soon after. Several months later Tori ended up moving out again. Then moving back in. As of this date their relationship is still on and off.

Vanessa Abbot auditioned for _Gypsy_ on Broadway, and though they have yet to announce who is to be cast as the lead, he had a feeling that she'd given the younger hopefuls a run for their money.

Tara Burke never did find her family, and though she lives with Hernan Calderon and his family in Arizona, she hasn't given up her search. Aside from that they seem to be happy together.

Terry Avery and Ex-Officer Carrie Harmond stayed together after the ordeal, and when Terry gave birth to a healthy baby boy (Which she affectionately named George) two months and twenty three days later, Carrie was at her side. Terry was slow to truly trust another man after what had happened to her with Jeffrey, so it almost wasn't a surprise when she turned to Carrie for the relationship both of them wanted. She respects herself enough now not to take another person's abuse in any form, not that she's worried that Carrie would ever hurt her.

Trent glanced over the last file. It contained information on Mark Wilkins and his two boys. Alexander was controlling his newfound abilities rather well in order to fit into society, and Mark was glad he had a second chance with his children, though he wasn't so lucky with his wife. Trent knew all the details about where they lived and where they went on a daily basis. He had thought about calling his collection team to retrieve the Wilkins boy, but ultimately decided against it. Apparently he was in one of his good moods, and decided to let them be.

Little by little, Umbrella was crumbling. It may only take a few more well placed attacks to set off it's compete destruction. Trent would need most of these survivors' help again, but he decided to leave them alone and let them enjoy their lives in peace. At least for now...

---End---

"Hello! I'm Sara A Wesker and welcome to _Live at the After Party_!" She looked to the side. "Who comes up with these stupid ass names?" With a sigh, she went to find someone to bug, we mean interview.

Suddenly, Sweetboxer ran by the camera, apparently on something. Sara looks to the cameraman.

"On his head...were those...?" she began questioning.

Just as abruptly, Kevin Ryman came by, chasing after the intoxicated lad. "Come back here with my boxers, you idiot!"

"Wait, how did he get your boxers?" Sara called.

Kevin stopped and shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm still wearing mine, so maybe he got into my underwear drawer somehow..."

"You didn't give him booze, did you? He's underage," Sylph added.

"Nope, must've got that on his own, too," Kevin replied, but he seemed to be nervous now.

"Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't believe you?" Sylph asked. She pointed and cried dramatically, "Pedoph--

"Are you really here?" Sara cut in, poking Kevin's arm.

"Uh, yes...," he answered, looking at her warily. He glanced around. "Have you seen Alyssa?"

"Nevermind that! Answer some questions!" Sara snapped.

Kevin looks a little apprehensive. "Um... Okay..."

"Good. Now, what was the hardest thing you had to do during your ordeal?"

Alyssa came by at this point in the conversation, and heard the question. "He'd better not say something assinine, like 'pretending to propose to Alyssa'. Swear to God, I'll kill him."

Kevin glanced at her and grinned. "Pretending to propose to Aly--"

He fell silent as Alyssa swiftly drove her foot between his legs. He whimpered and fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" she cried angrily.

"I was kidding. KIDDING!" he squeaked. He cried out in surprise and pain when someone stepped on his hand. Someone wearing all black and holding a tray...

"Cupcakes anyone?" Wesker grumbled,

"Ooh!" Sylph whistled, "I'll have some of that!" He was dressed in an all black waiter's outfit, and his shades had been taken away, seeing as how he'd tripped about seven times in the first thirty minutes of the party with them on.

Wesker sighed, "How did I get forced into this situation?" He seemed a bit confused.

"I'm paying you, so be quiet." Sara said briefly.

"So how are the puppies?" Sylph asked Wesker, inching closer and closer.

"Oh you know the little things. Just so curious." Wesker said, actuallly sounding happy she'd brought it up.

"Aww! I'm glad!" Sylph said, grabbing on to Wesker's arm, and instead of pushing her off or screaming, he blushes. Wait. He blushes? Are we sure this is Wesker? Hmm, I guess we're going for the kind of ending where everybody hooks up except the ones everyone hates. (AKA Mark and Jim).

Unable to stand the sappy romance, Sara turns to David King, who had just finished a glass of beer, "So, what part would you say scared you the most?"

David shrugged, "Hmm I'd say the time Yoko was shot in the shoulder. I thought I'd lost her then."

"Oh David, that's such a sweet thing to say!" Yoko who was nearby, grabbed onto David's hand and squeezed.

"Please! No more!" Sara said, bent over, and vomited her guts out from pure disgust...that and the beer bong she had before we went on the air. Great, now she was unconscious too. Time for a commercial break.

--Commercial:--

A mother and a daughter are sitting on a blanket on the grass. The daughter turns to the mother,

"Mom, have you ever felt not so fresh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever felt like you were starting to smell and rot?"

The mother's eyes go wide, "You mean _down there_? It can't be _that_ serious!"

"No mom, we had that talk weeks ago, remember? This is different! I..I.." her eyes suddenly go white and she starts to bite her mother's neck.

"What are you--? Oh my G--! OH CHRIST, NO!"

Some chick frome Desperate Housewives walks onset, "Remember; Knowledge is power. Know your children. They could be zombies."

The More You Know, brought to you by FF DOT NET.

--End of Commercial--

It looks like Sara has been carried offset. We are greeted by Sylph, who now has the microphone, "...Interesting commercial... Hey guys! It turns out both Sweetboxer and Sara Wesker have been carted off to the local hospital under the care of the sexy Dr. Hamilton for alcohol poisoning. So I guess I'm going to finish this up before the cops bust us for underage drinking..."

"It's been a lot of fun, everybody. I hope you enjoyed this, too. Now let's go, Weskie. We're going to have lunch with William Birkin..."


	15. A Message For You

Hey guys, just a friendly reminder: We've started a sequel to this story. It's called Outbreak Chronicles Volume III and we hope you like it! Just click on our name to go to our profile and you'll see it under the **Stories Authored** section. Thanks for your faithful reading and reviewing.

Sweetboxer and SylphStarwind


End file.
